Team STAR RWBY
by achaye22
Summary: Welcome to the World of Remnant, and join Sitruuna Yellow as she makes her way through the world. Will she stay the same lone wolf as she always has been? Or will she make new relationships with people she barely knows... If you do not like serious Roman Torchwick ships, I do not suggest reading this fanfic. ( Unless you like daggers being thrown at him, than go right on ahead!)
1. Chapter 1:The escape

Chapter 1:The Escape

I couldn't believe it. I tried to pickpocket a guy and now he was chasing me. I looked back, yup, still chasing me, except he was walking slowly, a little unsettling. Oh well, he would have a hard time catching up to a train.

I quickly ran to my "getaway car." God, was he still chasing me? Was I sure he wouldn't be able to catch up to a train? Nope. Welp, I'd have to find out. I kept running toward the train car, the wind nearly pulling my grey hood down. I grabbed onto a pole near the top of a window on the train, slipped myself through, and landed with a hard crunch. "Ow."

I wouldn't have had a problem with escaping. A jumping Semblence had to take care of escaping for old trampoline skills. "Dang it did you have to choose to pickpocket him?" I said quietly. I suddenly felt my bones begin to quiver, so I sat down in the middle of a storage car. I covered myself in my cloak, only taking my hood off to brush my hair out of my face, my white fox ears twitched, and I finally fell asleep, all I could think about was what my team would do when I got back.

I awoke to the sound of slow,heavy footsteps. I'm a Faunus if you haven't already figured it out. I looked up and I was met with a vivid green eye, lined with black, his orange hair blocking his other, and bowler hat dipping over most of his face, and was leaning into a corner, a cane leaning next to him, his black gloved hands crossed against his red lined coat. I could tell I was showing my fear, because the slow smirk that appeared on his face was very obvious. I stood up, preparing to run, until something snagged on my cloak. A shoe.

"Where 'ya going grey? We haven't introduced ourselves." His black gloved hands now rested on his cane, and he took a step closer. In a flash of his black lined eye, I was running, don't know where, but I found a door, rushed inside, slamming it behind me, and looked around the room, I quickly realized it was a bathroom, and there was a small window above the sink. I slipped out of it, onto the roof of the train. I heard a slow knock on the door, at least he had manners.

I turned back to reality, I was about to be killed by a bridge. I grabbed the rail of it, and I quickly flipped myself over, landing on top of the bridge. I stood face to face with Rosedo, her hand resting on the hilt of crystallized petal. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST...Sitruuna?"

Her horrified face turned into a happy grin, her and her mood swings. I was somewhat calm, until Tara and Azulejo walked up from behind by Azulejo's unhappy expression, and Tara looking like she was going to strangle me, I knew I was in for it. Even though I was Leader of Team STAR.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Screeched Tara.

"Heh...heh...uh..." I was nervous. I couldn't tell them I was being chased by a bowler hat guy and had to stowaway on a train! They would think I was crazy!

"EXPLORING VALE!" I suddenly blurted going me! Now I had to tell them why.


	2. Chapter 2:Beacon and Team CRDN

Chapter 2:Beacon

Roman Torchwicks View.

I knocked on the door, it would be quite rude I had just burst in there, until I heard a thump on the roof, very stealthy was she?I opened the door, and climbed to the roof of the train. I was preparing for things to get ugly, until I looked up to realize she was standing on a bridge , looking fearful while standing in the middle of 3 girls. One pink, one blue, and one purple. Such a variety. I waited for her bright yellow eyes to focus on me. She looked very, very intimidated. I brushed aside my orange bangs, and tipped my bowler hat to her. I would find her. One day...

Team STAR's view

He had almost caught me...almost. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to my group."Sitruuna?" Azulejo was looking at me with a skeptical look. "What's wrong?" Great. Now everyone thought I was lying. "Oh...uh...I'll tell you later." I put a fake smile on my face. Why ever did he tip his hat to me? I pretty much tried to steal from him, slammed a door in his face, and probably caused him to slip when I pulled my cape out from under his shoe. Some questions go unanswered,but I needed answers to this.

Beacon was beautiful. Not as pretty as Haven, but still nice. My teammates walked alongside me. Tara was babbling about the tournament, and how our team should win, or at least someone from it. I wasn't worried about winning a competion. It was what Azulejo and I would first do when we returned to the White Fang. Probably toy with the lieutenant when we got back. I would enjoy it.

When we finally reached the gathering hall, Professor Ozpin began a long speech about how long the kingdoms had been united...blah...blah...I didn't care. I looked at Azulejo who had managed to catch my eye. She motioned to a corner,and I followed her. "White fang?" She asked, raising her blue eyebrows. "Yes, we've been waiting for this for weeks." I said in a harsh whisper. Her tail started waving back and forth, and she seemed to finally be happy for once in her life. "Don't forget I'm still in a higher position then you." I was smirking."Hey! Captains still a good position." Her smile had disappeared. "Not as good as admin. But hey, cheer up. We've got combat next." My smirk grew to a smile. She couldn't help but grin. "How about..." She was looking around the room." That team." She was pointing at a team consisting of an orange haired girl,boy with magenta stripes,red haired girl,and clumsy looking blond boy."Too easy." I replied. "How about...them?" I was pointing towreds a group of 4 guys, one with a mace, one with straight long hair, one with a mowhawk,and one normal looking. "They look...fun." She giggled under her breath. Yay. We were going to have...'fun' with these boys...

"And Team RWBY wins." Shouted Professor Goodwitch. Rosedo seemed intrigued with the red girl's fighting stats, while Tara was looking at her scroll, giggling with Azulejo. Very becoming, the two of them. "Team STAR, from Haven Academy, would you like to join us in our lesson?" Questioned Goodwitch from the arena. "Of course we will, Professor. May we choose our opponent?" Rosedo was looking at me, winking. Always me to make the decisions. Luckily I had a team picked out. I motioned to Azulejo and Tara to follow me, making our way down the bleachers, into the arena. "How about...them." I pointed to the same group I had pointed out to Azulejo earlier. "Team CRDN? Very well." I smiled at Goodwitch. The team lined up in front of us, looking very confident. "Let the match...BEGIN!" Goodwitch shouted. I immediately kicked Normie away from me, letting Tara take care of the rest. She pulled out her frisbee's and began blocking his attacks. I didn't care. I had my eyes focused on one. The team leader. He had grabbed a rabbit Faunus' ears earlier. I wanted to teach him a lesson. Azulejo was using her grappling hook, swinging back and forth, distracting two of the team members from Rosedo, who was about to kick the both down. I finally reached the team leader, who was about to swing his mace at me. I just looked at him, grabbed the mace, and flipped it over taking him with it. I prepared to kick him while he was on the ground, but he grabbed my foot, flinging me into the air. Thankfully, Azulejo was swinging by, I grabbed her hand and flipped myself towreds him. He grabbed my leg and slammed me onto the ground. Ow. I flipped myself upward, into the air, and aimed at kick at his face. This was going to hurt. For him. He landed on the ground, giving me a chance to look at the board. Tara had taken care of Normie, and Mace boy over here was almost done. I let him stand up, looking up at his blue eyes. I smirked, and punched him. I could tell I was being approached from behind. It didn't matter. I had finished the team leader, and did a back handspring into mowhawk boy. I smiled at him, before kicking him, knocking him out. Now there was only grey. I pushed my white locks out of my face as Rosedo and Tara approached me from behind. Grey was staring at us, then decided to charge at me. Bad decision. Azulejo was already swing towreds him on her grappling hook, and was aiming for the head. He thumped onto the ground. I grinned at Goodwitch. "Did we do well enough to qualify for the tournament?" Tara questioned, a knowing look on her face. Goodwitch looked astonished. "Great!Then we'll be going then." Rosedo we walked to our temporary room, I smiled at Azulejo. "Like I said, we'd have 'fun'" I said to her, before slamming the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3: A White Fang and A Torchwick

**I hope this makes up for all the days I've been gone, and haven't posted. Also put a little more Torchwick... That's all I'm going to say.**

As Sitruuna and I walked down the alleyway, she didn't seem quite as lively as she normally was.(Pretty much none.) But I decided to cheer her up. I took out my grappling hook, swung it so it was on top of a building, and grabbed her hand so she was flung across the alleyway. "AZUL!" She shrieked. "Wha?Just a little bit of transportation." I shrugged while hanging upside down. She looked like she was going to rip my head off. "OKAY! I'm sorry! I was just trying to have a bit of fun."I put out my hands up in the air managed a growl, before countinuing to walk to the warehouse. I ran after her, and entered through the front door. I donned my mask, along with the 'Admin'.The moment I entered the warehouse,I was qualified to call her by her position. Okay...yay...lots of attention...I wasn't much for it, but Sitruuna loved to be in control of things. As we approached the lieutenant, I noticed plenty of eyes on us. I just grabbed Technical wave, and hung upside down to my liking. "Lieutenant, may I ask why we have been brought here? I have a life outside the White Fang you know."Sitruuna was giving him a look that could have made Tara run and shriek. I had to give it to him, he was tough."Heh...uh...well you see I..." He stuttered. I take it back. "GET ON WITH IT." I cried. Sitruuna just gave me a look and I almost let go of technical wave. I forgot I was still upside down. "Well...we have a new comrade, or associate rather." He was at least two feet taller then Sitruuna, and looked like he could squish her, yet he was still quivering. Pathetic. "Oh. Might I ask...WHERE IS HE?!" She was shouting. Control freak. I decided to have a little bit of...fun. "Let's play a game lieutenant, we will see who can die first." I gave him a smile, and he began quivering even more. "Ah...I see...did I walk in on something here?" I turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a White coat, lined with red, had bright orange hair covering one of his bright green eyes. "Are you two the ones I've heard so much about? Well, then let me see your pretty little faces." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sitruuna still hadn't turned away from the lieutenant, and was breathing heavily. All you could see was her White locks that faded to yellow. "Come on then, Yellow turn and face me, and Blue, why don't you take off that mask of yours?" When neither of us did so, he approached me, ripped my mask off, and glared at me. "I'd do what your told, Blue." I kicked him away, and continued staring at him, still upside down."You have no authority over me. Or her." Oh god. He had gotten Sitruuna mad. She was practically growling. "Well, then let's not get off on the wrong foot. All I want to see is your pretty little face." He was looking at the lieutenant, who was no longer shaking, and quickly approached Sitruuna from behind. Grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around. "Why hello...Grey." They were inches apart, until I flipped back onto the ground, was about to grab him by the shoulders, and flip him over, away from her, to late to realize he had a cane out behind him, and was pulling the trigger. I was blown back, looking up at the ceiling of the warehouse, everything having three versions of themselves, before everything going black.

Sitruunas view:

He was still looking at me. I tried to see what was going on behind him, but he blocked my view. "Don't worry Grey, your friends fine. Absolutely fine."He was smiling, it was spine chilling, almost scary. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to look at him. He just grabbed my chin and pulled my head upwards. "When I'm talking to you, you look at me. Understand?" His smile was gone. How I hated him. He was a foot taller then me, and he looked strong, very confident to. But he wasn't in a position to block an attack. I stomped on his foot, and his reflexes made him attempt to grab it, before I punched his head back. He let out a yelp of pain when he landed on the floor. "My name is NOT gray." I took a few steps forward towreds him while he still lay down, preparing to knock him out, until I saw Azulejo, on the ground. Thankfully still breathing. I ran towreds her, until something kicked me in the back, flinging me alongside her. In the moment I had turned away from him, he had gotten up, regained his bearings, and had kicked me. "As far as I know my name for you is Gray." He was practically sneering. A pink figure walked in. It couldn't be Rosedo. She hardly knew anything about the white fang. The figure ran towreds me, and had grabbed her parasol. "Neo, do me the pleasure of killing her." The mans voice boomed. I regained my vision, trying to see if it really was Neo. Her brown and pink eyes stared back into mine, and used my semblance to figure out what she was trying to say. It's...well...I'm phsycic. Not a lot of people know. Except for Neo. I was the one person who could actually understand her. She looked at me, and I entered her thoughts 'Sitruuna?Is it really her?' "Yes it's me Neo." She grinned. 'Where have you been? Why does Torchwick want me to kill you' Thoughts whirled through her head. "Neo. Do you know this girl?" Torchwick was looking at her skeptically. She just glared at him. "Than kill her!" Instead of killing me, thankfully, she just helped me up, and motioned to Azulejo. "She'll be fine." Said Torchwick. I began to walk towreds him, before Neo ran in between me and him, and put her umbrella side in front of Torchwick, shielding me from getting to him. Why did I have to know her so well? She wanted me to enter her thoughts again. I rolled my eyes. "Okay." Said Torchwick. I shot him a look before entering Neo's thoughts again. 'Alright Neo, who's this guy?' ' does he look like he wants to strangle you?' 'Cause I punched him.' 'Please don't. He's trained me to fight and I've found my semblance' 'Oh really?What is it?' ' Illusions.' 'Bet that was nice for escaping' 'Yeah.' 'Am I done here?' 'Yes.' I left her mind, opening my eyes up to a cane in my .

Roman Torchwicks view

Oh how I would love to kill her. I had my cane up to her head and everything, just something was stopping me. Something. "Could you please take that old man's tool off my head? It would be much appreciated." She had her arms crossed. I finally got to take a good look at her. Yellow-White hair, wearing a black jumpsuit, and was a Faunus. She had a fluffy white fox tail and of you took a close look at her hands, her nails were much like claws. I normally hated Faunus, but there was something about this one that I couldn't help but find her just a tiny bit pretty. "Ahem?" She coughed. She took one of her hands and slowly pushed my cane back to the ground, before turning her attention back to Blue. " Get some Water." She growled at a nearby Faunus. She sat down next to blue, and very slowly began to shake her awake. When she didn't wake up, instead of pouring water on Blues head, she just waited for her to wake up. In the meantime, however, she challenged some of the White fang privates to some matches. "There wasn't much to do anyways." She said. Her fighting stats were impressive. She watched as a man nearly twice her size charged her, just grabbing his arm and flipping him over when he finally reached her. She won about 5 matches, before returning to Blue to try to wake her up. She just glared whenever I tried to strike up a conversation. " 'Ya know...maybe you and I could have a match?" I asked. Neo cocked her head, curious to see what her answear might be. "Okay then..." She smirked. What had I gotten myself into? She stood up, before slowly circling around me, preparing for whatever moves I had coming. I attempted to bring her closer, by firing off the handle of my cane. She just grabbed it, and instead of her flying towreds me, I was being pulled quickly towreds her. Before I smashed into her, she flipped over, and I smashed into the wall behind her. I attempted to get up, but my bones were aching and I looked up to see her, she smiled at me before she kicked me, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was met by the sight of Blue, who was surprisingly wearing my hat. "Well this is comfy." She smiled at me and Neo helped me up. "Nice match, but think before you fire." Said Grey, I looked behind me to find her standing there, twirling my cane in a circle. "Eh, this gets boring after a while. She tossed it back at me, and began to walk towreds the front door of the warehouse, Blue followed, but before leaving, she turned, and said "I think I'll keep this." Before grabbing her weapon and flinging herself through the door. What an odd pair, but Yellow, I found her attractive in a way, but I refused to let that take away what she had done, and how she would pay.


	4. Chapter 4: A Capture

**Hey everybody!Glad to see you have not died of boredom, but I'm hoping you've enjoyed the story so far! Sitruuna will be in another story, Converging Paths by Gatemastergreen and many other Authors. She will be about a year older, this is kind of a backround story for her, so once this story is done, if you want more, just go check that out! There might be a bit of changes with her charachter, but it's still her, she's just grown and gotten older! If you aren't a fan of Roman Torchwick ships, then I would not suggest reading this chapter. If you are, then go! Read my friend, read! (I know that was a bit much but I couldn't help it.) ?**

Chapter 4: A capture

Later that night...

"Grab someone from Beacon. Our little 'deal' with the White Fang requires a little bit of insider information. It doesn't matter who." Cinder'a words echoed inside of Emeralds head. Mercury and her stood inside of a dorm room, while Mercury was casually walking around and taking a good look at the four girls, Emerald just sat down, looking out the window into the sky. "How about...this one?" Mercury was motioning towreds a white and yellow girl, who was sleeping on her side, snuggling into her pillow. " Just stuff her in the bag, and be gentle. We don't need her making a ton of noise for the rest of them to wake up." Emerald was now standing, making gestures to the rest of the girls. Mercury picked up the girl, and slid her into the bag, hardly making any noise. " Well that was easy." Mercury hoisted the bag over his shoulder in one fluid motion. " Just be quiet until we get to the bullhead." Emerald was preparing to jump out the window. " Be gentle with her." She leapt out, and Mercury followed her, making the same fluid jumping motion she had.

Tara's view:

I woke up to hear some harsh whispers, and very slowly opened my eyes, just in time to see someone jump out the window, along with another figure, a bag almost. "Azulejo? Rosedo?" I looked over to Sitri's bed. Sitri's our nickname for her. But she wasn't in her bed "Tar, it's late. Go to sleep, if Siti wakes up we're..." I looked at her. "Sitruuna's not here." I stated. "Go wake up Rosedo. We need to talk to Ozpin." Azulejo snapped. I walked over to Rosedo's bed "Hey...Roosseeddooo?" I was shaking her. "Time to get up!" She opened up one of her eyes and yawned. " But I was having the nicest dream! I was feeding unicorns popcorn and orange soda, and they were burping rainbows that smelled like strawberries!" Rosedo whined. I had to stop myself from laughing. We had a serious matter on our hands. Our leader was gone. "Hey Rosedo...um...do you know where Sitri is?" I put a fake smile on my face, and she just looked at me like I was nuts. "She's in her bed...duh..." Rosedo was sometimes so oblivious. "Look at her bed. I don't think she's there." She cocked her head around me. "Ohhhhh...uh...TO OZPIN!" She bounced out of bed, pointing her hand in the air, pink bangs bouncing up and down. "To Ozpin!" Azulejo echoed. I swear, these two are uncontrollable without Sitruuna. I almost facepalmed.

Sitruuna's view:

I slowly drifted awake. " Hey, Azul, why didn't you wake me up?" I sat up, and looked around, this wasn't my room. My teammates weren't lined up in beds next to me, and Rosedo wasn't going on and on about the tournament, or rabbits. " Who's Azul? We don't have anyone named 'Azul' around here." I turned and was faced with a grey figure, leaning against the doorway, with messy grey hair. " What's the matter? Don't know where you are?" He questioned taking a step forward. "Your friends aren't gonna miss you." I scrambled away, and into a corner. "Who are you?" I asked, I wasn't in a state to fight, nor did I have enough energy to enter his mind. " Does it matter? Hmm..." He walked forward, and grabbed my chin. " Your actually quite pretty." I didn't like him. Too close, and I felt pretty helpless compared to what my normal self would be. I hadn't sharpened my claws, hadn't brought any weapons, and was to tired to do anything. "Mercury...I thought I told you not to go near her." A voice I recognized, and was actually happy to hear, came from the doorway. 'Mercury' spun around, and I got a clear view of Torchwick. He was wearing the same red lined coat, had gotten a new bowler hat, but didn't have his cane. I ran towreds him, and hugged him, not sure why, but it was better than being near Mercury.

Torchwicks View:

She ran towreds me, and embraced me. It was adorable. She closed her Yellow eyes, but looked panic striken when she finally let go of me and opened them up. I had given her a nice room. Well, it was only a bed, but there was a baby piano. She ran way over to a corner. Aw. It had been nice while it lasted. " Shame on you Torchwick. You scared her away." Mercurys voice dripped with sarcasm. " Mercury, talk to me outside. Then you can attempt to scold me." I walked out of the room. Letting him exit before grabbing his neck and holding him against a wall. " Dont ever touch her again like that." I snarled. "What's the matter Torchy? Got a bit of a crush? Can't blame you. She's a little bit cute." Mercury smirked. I let him go. " If you tell Cinder about any of this I swear I will..." He cut me off. "Do what? Cinder will wonder where I went. " He had a point. I was going to strangle him at one point or another. " Don't tell Cinder, and I won't kill you."

Sitruuna's view:

Since they were gone, I looked around the room. A piano was in the corner, and I knew how to play a little. 'Just to pass time' I thought. Sitting on the bench, my fingers began to move, creating an unsettling melody. I decided to try something else. I began to play 'Mirror, Mirror' A song Weiss Schnee sang and Tara couldn't stop listening to for a while. "Mirror" my voice wasn't very smooth, though I hit the right note. I had more of a hard edge.I continued playing, even when I heard people yelling outside.

Torchwicks view:

I opened up the door, and noticed she was playing the piano, a nice little tune, and Mercury was about to walk in and say something, but I stopped him. "Tell me something." She was now singing. " Tell me who's the loneliest of all." Her voice dropped into a lower note, along with the piano, and began to play faster. "Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all." Mercury was raising an eyebrow. "Let her play." I whispered."Mirror, tell me me can a HEART be turned to STONE?" Her voice went to a high note again, before letting her fingers take the piano into a solo. She suddenly stopped. "I know your behind me." She said. " Aw, why don't you continue? Torchwick here was enjoying your little song." Mercury sneered. "Be quiet you." I snapped. "I grabbed my cane and pointed it at here. " If you wouldn't mind, we would like a little bit of information about Beacon. All we ask for is a few security schedules, information about some of the teams, and for you to help us get Beacon into a bit of a fuss...your absence." I smiled at her and she narrowed her yellow eyes. " I would rather not. Now please do get the grey fellow away from me." She was standing up now, and walking towreds Mercury confidently. I remembered how she had knocked me out so easily, and walked out of the way.

Mercurys view:

What did she think she was going to do? Stare me to death? No. She just kicked me in the shin, then punched me in the chest, and I hit the outside wall. "Don't ever touch me again, and stay 4 feet away from me at all times." She stated, well she was feisty, but it made her all the more cute. Before everything going black, I smiled to myself. Wait 'till Emerald and Cinder heard about this one. She would be useful...


	5. Chapter 567 New relationships

**. Your Welcome Sheldon. You owe me, and yes this is two chapters in one. DEAL WITH IT.**

Chapter 6: A Choice

Roman **Torchwick**

" Ah, thank you, I've been wanting to do that to him all night." I said, and watched as she turned with narrowed eyes. I just leaned into a corner, and further aggravated her. " Why won't you let me go? I'm already a part of the White Fang, and I don't even go to Beacon. I go to Haven." She stated. I raised my orange eyebrow underneath the fringe of my hair. " Well, your 'useless'." I smiled. " How about playing another one of those tunes? Like Mercury said, I did enjoy it. Oh, and please do get the hair out of your face, it blocks those pretty little eyes of yours." I taunted. She looked like she was going to strangle me. " I would prefer not to." She stated angrily, I just walked to her and pushed it out of her eyes, trying to put it behind her ears. However, I could not, due that she did not have any human ones, unlike most Faunus. She let out a low growl, before grabbing my hand and flipping me over. " Same rules will apply to you as they did to Mercury." She said, and walked forward, preparing to knock me out before a low, smooth voice came from the doorway. " I never thought you could be beat so quickly by 17 year old girls... Roman." It purred. I leapt onto my feet, with yellow staring at me intensely. I let out a nervous laugh. " Cinder! Uh... wasn't expecting you?" I put my hand behind my head, rubbing it sheepishly. " Uh-huh." She nodded her head reluctantly, and turned to yellow. " Seems you've beaten him fairly easily." Cinder motioned her hand towreds me. Yellow raised an eyebrow. " First of all, he wasn't in a position to fight, second, he could have used his cane to blow me away when I flipped him over. I wasn't in a correct stance, and could've broken my wrist doing that." Yellow stated. She then looked over at me through the corner of her eye, and winked. She had just saved me from getting my face burned off, except I'm not sure why. " Well, I'd have to say, you did handle that quite well." Cinder purred. " Why don't you get some rest? You have a long day ahead of you." She conjured up a flame in her hand. Yellow looked alarmed. " I would just like to set down a few, may I say rules, with old man over here." Yellow jacked her thumb at me, and I narrowed my eyes, I was NOT an old man. What was she, 17? I was only 3 years older than her! Cinder looked slightly amused, before leaving, she looked at me and said, " Might want to fix that orange hair of yours, Roman." Yellow turned to me and tapped her foot, staying silent for almost a minute or two. "Are you going to lay down your rules and say something? Or just stand there and stare at me." I asked. She just closed her eyes, and stopped tapping her foot. " Uhh..." I was a bit confused, until I heard her say " Listen." although her lips hadn't moved. " I know you call me yellow, and that's not my name. It's Sitruuna, if you must know, but friends call me Sitri." Thoughts whirled through my head. How was she doing this?! Was she psycicor something?" Indeed. " Her eyes had opened. " H-how?" I stuttered. " My semblance is...well...I can read peoples thoughts, and speak to them without even moving. It's how my team and communicate in synchronized ways. I serve as a connection, and they provide the messages." She whispered. " Like this." I heard suddenly in my head. " Um...does Cinder know all of this, was that why she didn't immediately put you on fire Sitri?" I asked. "I'm not your friend Torchy. Don't call me that." She said, raising one of her eyebrows. " Then what should I call you?" I asked. " I actually quite liked Yellow. " She stated. "Ok..." I was a bit confused. " Goodnight." She said, before jumping, and kicking me to the ground, and before everything went black, I noticed Mercury coming up from behind her, though her eyes were still on me. She smiled, as if to say 'I know.' One of her white ears twitched, and spun around. That was when I went unconscious, but I wasn't worried about her. She would be just fine. She had some fight in her.

Mercurys View:

Well, she had taken care of Torchwick pretty fast. But, she wouldn't be able to predict me coming up from behind her, right? Wrong. She did a back-handspring into me, allowing her to kick me to the ground, and she suddenly pulled out a dagger from her shoe. " What were the rules again? Four feet away from me at all times. Have you forgotten? Well, you'll have to learn a lesson for that." She grinned, and helped me up, before putting the dagger to my chin. " Meh. I'll spare you." And she let me go. Before snarling " Out. Now." She dragged Torchwicks limp body out of the room. " Take care of him will you?" She asked politely, before slamming the door in my face.

Sitruuna's view:

I just sighed after slamming the door. What had I just done? I couldn't remember. This happens, a lot. It tends to be a psycho part of me that only comes out when I feel threatened. I just sat down on the bed, and rubbed my head. I noticed a dagger in my hand, and was a bit alarmed for a moment, but then realized there was no blood, so I had nothing to worry about. I suddenly remembered telling Torchwick about my semblance, and facepalmed. What? Was I going to tell him my weapon now? I pulled off the sash that adorned my sweatshirt that I slept in. I just looked at it, and then pulled the clip that kept the whip-gun hybrid together. I felt the metal in my hands, and decided to fire a few holes in the floor, before putting it back together, and donning the sash once again. I lay down, and stared up at the blank ceiling, already planning my escape, before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 7: A party

Torchwicks view: Morning.

I awoke to sudden back pain, and realized I was on the floor, next to Mercury, who appeared to be knocked out, the slightest hint of a cut on his chin. Well, she hadn't hesitated. Standing up, I lit a cigar and began to walk away from the room, until her head poked out of the door. " Wherrrreeee you goin'" She asked, one of ears twitching. I just raised an eyebrow at her. " Okay! I'll go with you." She said sarcastically. " Seriously though, where are you going?" She skipped up next to me, her yellow orbs meeting my green ones. " Have any board games? I'm bored." She was quite bubbly in the morning. "Do I really have to enter you mind to get answers?" I jumped, I forgot she could do that. " If you want things, we don't have them. This is the White fang remember?" I stated sarcastically. "Well, then, could we go for a walk in Vale?" She asked, making puppy eyes up at me. Since when was she this annoying? What did she have, a ton of chocolate? Still, it was adorable. What was I thinking?! " Yes! Okay?! We will go to Vale!" I suddenly blurted out. " Well, that was easy." She stated. I glared at her, but she just stuck out her tounge. " But, if you hadn't noticed, I'm a wanted criminal, and police will be searching every corner for me, plus your a student that's missing at Beacon." I stated. " Well, does it look like I'm going to give you a choice?" She unsheathed her claws, her tail waving back and forth, while she grinned. " Fine." I hissed. " Just keep low profile."

Later, in the alleyways

" Oh look! Ice cream! You know, I'm quite hungry." She smiled. " I'm a wanted criminal, we can't just walk into a ice cream shop, can we? Buying ice cream would also hurt my reputation." I was getting quite annoyed. " Who said we were going to buy it?" She was grinning now. I smiled. That was an idea I could cope with.

Sitruuna's view: A little later:

I watched as he stood in front of a corner, and ordered 2 servings of ice cream, but when the cashier returned from the order, he just swung his cane up, and pointed it at the cashiers head. " I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this. This is a robbery." The cashier was now shaking and put the ice cream on the counter in order to put her hands in the air. I noticed one of the customers taking out her scroll. I grabbed the scroll out of her hand, dropped it, and made sure to crumble it with my foot. " Are we done here Torchy?" I asked. " Yup." He said, without even turning around. I walked up next to him, and he tipped his hat, then watched as he turned to the doorway, ice cream in one of his black gloved hands, and cane in the other. I skipped up next to him, and grabbed one of the cups. This was going to be a fun day.

Rosedo's view:

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS AT AN ICE CREAM SHOP WITH A WANTED CRIMINAL?!" Screamed Tara. I watched Azulejo ponder in circles, looking extremely worried. " I'm saying, that it could be quite possible that she's been manipulated by Roman Torchwick." Ozpin was sitting in his chair, quite calm, even though Tara was giving him a look that I would've started stuttering at. Azulejo's hair wasn't in her normal ponytail, and Tara's purple, curly, locks, were up in a messy bun, they also looked really frizzy. " She was also spotted at several other shops, and police are currently gathering information about her whereabouts. They don't seem to be in a particular order, but rather, more childish, and less significant items in life. For example, she and Torchwick recently were spotted at a toy store, and had only taken a few stuffed animals and a Remnant board also have infiltrated a few clothing stores." Ozpin was calmly sipping from his cup, and motioned to Goodwitch to explain the rest. " We have no idea how, and who, kidnapped her, but we do believe it was Torchwick or somebody associated with him." Goodwitch sighed. " Do you have any pictures of her? A video? Something that would be evidence it was really her?" Azulejo had stopped pondering in circles to ask these questions. " Well, we have a short clip of her and Torchwick at an ice cream shop." Goodwitch said. My head perked up when she said ice cream. " Well then, . !" Screamed Tara. Geez... I was impressed by Goodwitch being able to still stand up after Tara screamed like that. " By all means, I'm sure Ms. Yellow is just fine. But, if you really are going to act like that..." Ozpin tapped a few buttons and brought up a hologram. A video began to play. Sure enough, an orange haired man stood in front of a corner, ordering two servings of ice cream. Suddenly, Sitruuna walked into view, and stood a few feet away, and seemed not to be hurt. When the woman behind the counter brought back the ice cream, Torchwick pulled up his cane and pointed it at her head. I looked over to Tara, who was raising an eyebrow. I looked back to Sitruuna, who had turned to one of the customers and was crushing their scroll. She's done that to Tara quite a few times. She then walked up next to Torchwick, and her mouth moved as if she said something. They began to leave, with Torchwick holding the ice cream, Sitruuna just skipping happily. Well, she was in a good mood. That normally only happened when Azulejo accidentally fell from her grappling hook or something. But Torchwick was looking at her in a way I didn't like. He smiled while looking at the camara in the corner of his eye before tipping his hat, and walking out. The hologram disappeared. " We also do not know why he would, well, let's say Torchwicks not known for robbing ice cream shops with a 17 year old girl." Said Goodwitch. Azulejo was smiling. " Your right Ozpin. She's just fine." She said. " What do you mean just fine?! She just helped rob a shop with a nefarious antagonist!" Exclaimed Tara. I just sat there, not willing to get into an argument about this. I just adjusted my Kawwai hat, and pushed my pink bangs out of my face. " Did you see her? She was smiling. She hardly ever does that, except if it's out of spite, or pity. If anything, she's probably just fine." Azulejo's monotone nature was disappearing now, only to be replaced by anger. " All we know is that she could be working with the White Fang now!" Tara hissed. " Who says she wasn't?" Ozpin asked, and looked at Azulejo. She lowered her head in shame. " Your lucky we didn't call the police, or your headmaster." Said Goodwitch. " Wh-what?" Tara stuttered. Oh yeah... She didn't know..." Heh...heh...uh..." Azulejo was now showing a little bit of fear. " Ms. Jewel, I'm sure you can explain to your teammate." Ozpin was leaning on his table, his hands still on his coffee cup. The words flew out of Azulejo's mouth, describing why she was a part of the white fang, along with Sitri. Tara just looked like she was going to pass out. I actually had to grab her blue- lavender jacket to keep her from passing out.

Torchwicks View: Later in the night.

" Sandstorm." I held up the card, and smiled. " Well, I guess you've disabled my ground forces, SETTING OFF MY TRAP CARD!" She grinned wickedly. Well, a little training and this girl could become a skilled thief. " Don't think I'm going to become a criminal just like that Roman." She snapped her fingers for emphisas. " I forgot you could tell what I was thinking." I couldn't help but smile as she rolled the die, and succeeded in destroying half of my forces. She jumped up in happiness, and removed half of my pieces from the board. " I've won for the third time in a row!" She exclaimed. I leaned forward. " I have a job for you." I stated seriously. She stopped jumping and looked at me. " I'll tell you later. Change into something suitable for a party. We are visiting an old friend of mine." I grinned at her. She just raised an eyebrow. " Okay?" She was a bit skeptical. " You'll have fun. It's just a dance club." I said, and walked out the doorway.

Sitruuna's view:

I looked at all the stuff I had managed to steal today. I took out a few clothes that I had snagged, seeing that I only had a hoodie, t-shirt, and sweatpants to wear now. I found a long sleeved black dress with a gold belt, a little bit of a girly skirt at they ends. I also put on a pair of black leggings, and wore a pair of gold heels. Looking through a lot, I realized Roman had convinced me that I would need a lot. Makeup, stuffed animals, and clothing in bags littered the room. I put on some black lip-gloss, and applied the smallest amount of black eyeliner. I put my white and yellow hair into a messy braid, but allowed my bangs to continue to fall into my face. All the girly lessons from Rosedo and Tara were finally starting to pay off. I also put on a little gold necklace. I exited the room, and looked around for Torchwick. I finally spotted him, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and smiled. " I have to admit, you do clean up nicely." He said.

A little later:

" Is this it? These shoes are killing me." I whined. He rolled his eyes. Or eye. Depends if your counting if you could see them. " Why didn't you dress up?" I asked, and he turned and gestured to himself. " Good point." I was silently giggling to myself. He still hadn't realized I was wearing a black bowler hat identical to his, except with a white flower and grey ribbon. We were on the shady side of town, in front of a nightclub. I followed him inside, but instead of him keeping me on a leash, he just looked around. " Well?" He asked. " What? You said I had a job to do." I was a bit confused. " He just raised an eyebrow. " Your wearing a bowler hat." He looked very, very, embarrassed. I giggled, and he rolled his eyes. " Go have fun. The person we're here for hasn't quite arrived yet." He was a bit frustrated. But I decided to aggravate him. " Okay Torchy." I mock tipped my bowler hat to him, but instead of looking angry, he seemed a bit amused. I skipped off to the dance floor, and began to dance. A person in a black and red approached me, but I gave him a smile, which could melt any heart. Instead of trying to remove me, I managed to get him to dance, until somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned, to be met by a bearded man wearing a red tie. Such a color variety here, wasn't there? " A bit young to be on the dance floor, aren't you little lady?" He questioned. " Why don't you leave?" He seemed pretty sure he was going to get me to go. I smiled, and prepared to punch him if he tried to touch me again. " Junior." I heard Torchwicks voice from behind me. " She's with me." This ' Junior' fellow seemed afraid of Torchy. I took a few steps towreds Junior, and was almost about to grab the cuff of his tie, before Torchys hand stopped me. " Yellow..." He hissed. I took a few steps back to Torchwick, and gave Junior a smile, making sure to enter his mind for a split second, and left him with the wonderful images of me strangling him. I turned back to Torchwick, and gave him a innocent smile. " I was only going to play!" He raised an eyebrow, and dragged me away from the dance floor. " The person we're here for is here anyways." He let me go, and I was a bit skeptical. We were standing in front of a minbar, and I watched as tapped a red haired man on the shoulder. He turned, and was holding a glass of water in his hand. He looked at me for a second, and then turned to Torchwick. " Ah...yes...Torchwick." His Faunus tail began to wave back and forth. Was he a lion? I wasn't sure, but he noticed my fox ears. My tail was hidden underneath the dress. " Sitruuna, do your thing and find out if this guys lying." Torchwick was still staring at the Faunus boy. He seemed to be about my age, if you looked at him correctly. Otherwise then that, he was about Torchwicks size, and looked about 20. " So, could you tell me where that dust went, plus the thirty men I sent with you to retrieve it?" Torchwick asked. " As I told you, some cops showed up. They managed to arrest the men, and I wasn't able to get the dust." The Faunus said innocently. Torchwick jerked his head at me. I entered his mind, and was overwhelmed by thoughts. This guy was smart. I found what I was looking for though. " Lying. Killed the men, sparing three, making them help him with the dust, then left without them, further calling the police. He's kept the dust, and is selling it to people to make a temporary living." I looked to the man, who seemed a bit alarmed, while Torchwick was smiling. " Thank you." He grabbed the mans arm, and dragged him out into the street, further into an alleyway. I knew what he was going to do, and I refused to let him do it. When Torchwick put his cane up to the mans head, I ran in between them before he could fire. I grabbed the cane, and shoved the boy out of they way. " Yellow..." Torchwick hissed. Quick thinking Sitruuna...quick thinking... I entered Torchwicks head. ' Think about it. He killed 27 men, all of them armed. He's useful Roman. He's a nice opportunity.' Torchwick looked a bit skeptical. I just flashed a heart melting smile. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed his cane. " I'll let you live, just this once." And began to walk away. I walked after him. The red man stood up, and began to walk away. I smiled. It felt good to do a non-illegal thing today. It was normally the other way around.

Torchwicks View:

As we walked back to the warehouse, I noticed that Yellow was still happier then usual. In fact, she was beaming, humming a happy little tune. " Might I ask why you've been so, well, bubbly today? My past run-ins with you seemed a little more...calm." I questioned. " Tommorows my birthday." She replied quickly, before blushing. " Nobody really knows about it... if my teammates found out they would make a big deal, and... I don't want attention." She stated. My eyes widened a bit. Wow. Nice going Torchwick. You kidnapped a 17 year old girl near her birthday... a criminal move, but I still felt bad. " It's fine." I heard her voice in my head. " I had fun today. There's nothing to worry about." I raised an eyebrow. " You have got to stop doing that." I stated, and countinued walking. Iy finally noticed she wasn't wearing her little hat anymore, she was wearing mine. I grabbed the hat off my head, which sure enough, had a little white flower on it. She grinned. " You know, there is a way you can communicate with me without saying stuff out loud." She made gestures with her hands. " Just think it. I'll already be able to hear it, and nobody else will." When we finally reached the warehouse, I remembered it was her birthday tommorow. I had taken to take care of a few things with some White Fang animals first, then I could possibly start planning the next day. She skipped most of the way to her room, but she finally tripped. " Lady's stilts." She hissed, before getting up. I couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when I realized she was bleeding. A cut was now on her cheek, and sure enough, it looked painful. She just closed her eyes, and seemed to glow for a second, and it was gone. " Aura." She said, before shutting the door to her room behind her. She said today was fun? Wait for tommorow.

Sitruuna's view.

I washed my face, and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans, I kept the braid in though, it looked nice. Taking off the bowler hat, I began to countinue thinking about escaping. ' Did I really want to? Torchwick seemed nice, but what I saw in the alleyway... he acted like he had done it before. He was also kind of... well... handsome in a way. Stop it." I thought, and remembered where and who he was. I remembered my team, my friends... looking back to the huntress in training life I had always had, I didn't want anymore. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I exited the room. There was some sort of rally going on somewhere in the warehouse. I walked to it, and noticed Torchwick standing near the stage, a lieutenant watching as new recruits walked in, wearing masks. Oh yeah...I was supposed to be here... but thanks to being kidnapped... oh well. " Thank you all for coming, and for those of you who are joining us for the very first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The lieutenant's voice was thick with an accent, and Roman walked out onto the stage. Boo's erupted from the audience. His eyes searched the crowd, and for a moment caught sight of me, off stage. " I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long." The lieutenant continued. I could see Neo, looking smug off stage. " Thank you, thank you, please hold you applause." Roman said sarcastically. " WHATS A HUMAN DOING HERE?" A woman shouted from the audience. " I'm glad you asked dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit. Humans are the worst." He wasn't very good with speeches." Case and point. So I understand why you would like to see us locked away, or better yet, killed." I noticed the crowd beginning to calm down. " But I would like to mention the fact that you and I both have a common enemy. The ones in control. The people pulling the strings. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools. They're all to blame for your rotten life! They're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunatly, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room, of course." Nice touch there. He snapped his fingers, and the backround with the White Fangs mark on it came down, revealing a gigantic mech. " As some of you may have heard, this is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves." I smiled at that. The crowd seemed to calm at the sight of the gigantic robot. " Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if your truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the aresenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He asked. " All new recruits, please come forward." The lieutenant boomed. Most of the crowd began to ascend, until I noticed a black girl with cat ears, and a blonde man standing next to her, whispering. " Roman..." I entered his mind. " What?" He thought. " Two recruits, one with raven hair, one blonde. Not exactly sure if they want to participate." I replied. His eyes feel on them. He seemed to recongize them, and they noticed him staring. The raven haired one pulled out a gun, and shot the power out. " DONT LET THEM GET AWAY!" Roman yelled, " SUN! THE WINDOW!" I heard a crashing noise, and the whirring of the mech. I ran outside, and boarded a bullhead, Neo running after me. I allowed her to get on, and followed the chase, keeping out of sight. I watched as they leapt onto a highway, and knocked over cars. A motercycle with 2 people on it sped after the mech, one of them leaping onto it. They countinued to fight, until the 2 men were eventually thrown off the mech, and a white girl appeared out of nowhere, using dust to make the mech slip. Another girl in red with a scythe was below, and was joined by 3 other girls. I landed the bullhead. Neo jumped out, and I watched as she jumped down from highway, to highway, and shielded Torchwick from being blasted to pieces, for the mech hadn't held up. I watched as Neo bowed, and one of the girls, who was had yellow hair, which I smiled at, attempted to punch Neo, but the illusion just shattered, and I piloted the bullhead to fly away. I let the door close, and Torchwick sat down in a seat next to me. " Didn't know you could fly a bullhead." He leaned back into the chair. " I didn't know you were bad at making speeches." I got up, and allowed Neo to do the rest. I sat in the back, and I leaned against a wall, stretching my arms and putting them behind my head, yawning. " Well, today was a day." I stated, and Roman just started to go on and on about the girl with raven hair. " She's a nuisance!" He would hiss. Neo finally landed back at a warehouse. " We're moving." He said, and motioned to me. " Pack your belongings. Odds are, the cops are going to arrive soon, and attempt to arrest anyone who's still here. Particularly, me. I don't intend on getting caught anytime soon, and you still are of use." He said. We walked back to to room, and I grabbed a few bags of stuff I wanted to keep, mostly clothes and board games. I left the room, and followed him back to an airship, quite a lot of people on board. " I have a question, Torchy, if I'm a prisoner, why am I not being treated like one? I know tommrows well, tommorow...but why?" I asked. " Well your an admin of the White Fang dearie. You are also quite fun to have around." He replied. " There's also another reason I'm not quite... sure I would want to tell you yet." I cocked my head a little. " Whats that?" I was a little confused. " Not yet." He simply replied. " Oh yay.. secretive Torchy... your so charming" I rolled my eyes in a sarcastic tone. " I was wondering... could I have a match with someone soon? I would prefer to keep my skills intact." I unsheathed my claws. He smiled. " Anyone I have a problem with in the southeast you can take care of. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to watch." He said. " Now, I was wondering... what is your weapon? You have several minor ones, but you haven't used a real one yet." He asked. " I don't have one. I mostly use my head to outsmart others." I replied. I wasn't going to tell him I had a whip... I had never told anyone. " Well, I'm sure then you could tell me what that sash is for? And why it has metal in the back?" He smiled, and ripped it off, and he began to spin the piece of leather in his hands. I knew I couldn't knock him out... we were surrounded by members of the white fang. " I use that as a backup... if my plain skills do not suffice, I use that." I replied a bit reluctantly. " Ah... well..." He was grinning wickedly, a bit creepy. " I guess that's all right." He said. I wasn't looking into his eyes anymore, instead I was looking at the ground, and walked away, and watched a few white fang grunts play Remnant, I have to admit, they were bad, but with a little bit of help, at least one of them won.

Later, Rojos View:

She still hadn't noticed I had snuck onto the bullhead. Then again, I looked just like any other grunt on this dang ship. Ughhh... These masks were so uncomfortable. Just wait for the ship to land Rojo... just wait for it... and THERE WE GO! It had finally landed. She walked off the ship, but she seemed relieved, until she suddenly stopped when Torchwick grabbed her shoulder, and she spun around, noticing me, but didn't stare at me for too long, knowing that Torchwick would recongize me to. " Where are you going? You've got work to do. I have a few jobs in mind for you." He said. She just raised an eyebrow, and began to walk away, snapping her fingers " I'm sorry, but I have a few grunts to train, turning her head slightly, and I could see her give me a wink. Torchwick didn't follow, and just walked away, probably to yell at someone. I jogged after her. " You know, you could have just acted like another one of the grunts at the board game. All of you look the same." She said. " Nice to meet you to. The names..." She cut me off. " Rojo. Mines Sitruuna. Call me Sirti." She said, and smiled. " Now, if you want that excuse to last, and not have your cover blown, I suggest we battle." She said, and attempted to punch me in the stomach, I grabbed her hand, attempted to flip her, but she managed to break free, and kicked me in the process. " Rule number 1, don't be afraid of your enemy, and rule number 2, don't reveal everything, compadre." She mock tipped a hat, and began circling me, just a little bit of sass in her walk. I ran at her, and she simply stepped out of the way. A crowd had also began to gather. " Anybody up for a bit of training, besides this guy?" She asked, and smiled. I walked up behind her, and she flipped backwards, narrowly missing me, just sitting on a crate at the end. A man walked forward. " Alright. Why don't you fight this guy? Show him what you learned." She was still sitting, and smiled eerily. " Anybody have some form of music?" She motioned to the about dozen people around. She had a duffel bag on her shoulder. " No? Oh well, luckily I bring speakers and other stuff." She pulled out a CD-player, and inserted a tape. Suddenly a remix of ' I burn' came on. " Well? Go ahead." She said, and I flew at the guy, acting like I was going to kick him, and he put out his hands to block me, and I just ducked under, grabbing his foot, and allowed him to trip. " Good! Now don't let him get up..." She was leaning on her hand, looking a bit interested, and a bit bored. The man began to get up, and I kicked him to the ground again, making a crunching noise. " Ohhh... That's gonna hurt. Well, what are you waiting for? Get up, you are not ready for this level of combat." She said to the man, and walked to him, offering her hand to get up. When he walked away, another small, but buff looking boy came forward. " Well, who do you want to battle?" She walked to him, and looked up. " You." She raised an eyebrow, but smiled after a moment. " Alright." She walked away, and stood there for a moment patiently. " What are you waiting for? Come at me Bruh!" She taunted, and dodged his attacks. He growled, and charged at her again. She grabbed his head, leaping over him, and when he finally stopped, she approached him from behind, grabbed his arm, and slammed him onto the ground. " Are we done here?" She asked. He didn't answer. " Aw... That's to bad. Lesson number 1, don't judge a book by its cover." And walked away, to wear Torchwick had wandered off to. " You wanna teach the rest?" She said without looking back, and I suddenly heard a voice in my head. ' I'm planning on running away from here. Your coming with me.' It said.

Torchwicks View:

" What are you talking about? That dust was supposed to arrive here ages ago." I hissed over the scroll, the grunt over the phone began stuttering. " GET IT HERE SOON! OR, SHOULD I PUT AN END TO YOU?!" I growled, before hanging up. Neo walked up next to me as I sighed heavily, and made a questioning look. " What do you want?" I asked. She raised a brow and made a grumpy look, messing her hair up a bit, and making a heart motion to herself. I handed her the scroll, and she began to type. When she finally gave it back to me, I was a bit embarrassed. You like her don't you? It read. " Yes..." I replied a bit sheepishly. She smiled, and took the scroll back. Well? Are you going to tell her? The message questioned. " I don't know." I answered. She frowned, and began typing once again. Tell her. When I looked up from reading it, she had unsheathed her blade, looking very intimidating. " The thing is, where is she?" I asked. Neo smiled and pointed her finger towreds a big crowd, which seemed to be cheering, while a remix played. " Not going to tell her in front of all those people." I said, and looked back to Neo. Get her alone. Then tell her. If she try's to punch you, I would suggest never talking of the matter again. Any other reaction could mean anything. She had typed. I raised an eyebrow. Neo began to try to push me to the crowd. Before Sitruuna herself walked out of the crowd, yelling something at it, before bumping into me. " Ummm... Hi?" She backed away, and I realized she had her sash in her hand now. I smiled a bit, and Neo just grinned, and walked away. Gosh, dang it! " Can I help you?" Asked Sitruuna. " Well... Yeah dearie... I'm glad you asked." I replied. " Is this about that?" She asked, and dragged me towreds it, and motioned for me to sit down next to her on a crate. " Lovely view isn't it?" She said, motioning to the two grunts battling in front of her. " Technique is a bit off on the one with the glasses side, but has exceptional speed." She stated, before yawning. " I have something to tell you yellow." I said. ' What is it Roman? I can already tell its a bit embarrassing, so I won't make you say it out loud.' Her voice echoed inside my head. ' It is... I... l-li-' I couldn't even think it. ' You like me? Not surprised.' Her voice echoed. I sat down next to her. " Try kicking a bit more. It'll help replace for your lack in strength for punching!" She shouted at one of the fighters. She crossed one of her legs. She had guessed that... pretty quickly, and wasn't punching me. That was a good sign. She turned back to me. " So..." I trailed off. She pushed back the orange bangs covering half of my face, and pecked my cheek, before turning back to the battle. " Block a bit more, you can't be attacking 100% of the time." She shouted. What had she just done? " Your surprised. I'm not entirely heartless, you know." She said. " Finally! One of you won!" She shouted at the crowd. " I feel like a bit of combat, what about you?" She asked, and dragged me to the center, some of the grunts looking a bit interested. I grabbed my cane, while she just cracked her knuckles, grabbing her boot all of the sudden, pulling out a long knife. How did she walk in those things? She walked towreds me, and began a traditional


	6. Chapter 6

Finale is coming out on Valentines day... How I hate that despicable holiday about a baby that shoots arrows at you... THATS JUST STRANGE PEOPLE. ~

( No offense.)

I would like to have some reviews though... That would make the finale a WHOLE lot easier. Anyways, there will be a sequel depending if people want it or not... Or if. I'm just bored!

~ achaye22


	7. Chapter 7, A flame dies

**Im to lazy to edit all of it, so ALL OF THE STORY IS RIGHT HERE! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and a authors note on the bottom. **

Chapter 1:The Escape

I couldn't believe it.I tried to pickpocket a guy and now he was chasing .I looked back,bad was still chasing me,except he was walking slowly,a little well,he'd have a hard time catching up to a train.

As I quickly ran to my "getaway car."God,was he still chasing me? I sure he wouldn't be able to catch up to a train?Nope. Welp,I'd have to find out.I kept running towred the train car,the wind nearly pulling my grey hood down.I grabbed onto a pole near the top of a window on the train,slipped myself through,and landed with a hard crunch."Ow." I mummerd. Azulejo wouldn't have had a problem with Semblence had to take care of escaping for old trampoline skills."Dang it did you have to choose to pickpocket him?"I said quietly.I suddenly felt very bones began to quiver,so I sat down in the middle of a storage car.A was low,even for ,I covered myself in my cloak,only taking my hood off to brush my hair out of my face,my white fox ears I finally fell asleep,all I could think about was what my team would do when I got back.

I awoke to the sound of ,heavy footsteps.I trusted my a Faunus if you haven't already figured up,I was met with vivid green eye,lined with black,his orange hair blocking his other,and bowler hat dipping over most of his was leaning into a corner,a cane leaning next to him,his black gloved hands crossed against his red lined coat.I could tell I was showing my fear,because the slow smirk that appeared on his face was very obvious.I stood up,preparing to run,until something snagged on my cloak.A shoe."Where 'ya going grey?We haven't introduced ourselves of his black gloved hands now rested on his cane,and he took a step close for my a flash of his black lined eye,I was running,don't know where,but I found a door,and rushed inside,slamming it behind around the room,I quickly realized it was a above the sink,was a small thinking,I slipped out of it,onto the roof of the train.I heard a slow knock on the ,at least he had I turned back to reality,I was about to be killed by a the rail of it,I quickly flipped myself over,landing on top of the bridge.I stood face to face with Rosedo,her hand resting on the hilt of crystallized petal."WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST...Sitruuna?" Her horrified face turned into a happy ,her and her mood swings.I was somewhat calm,until Tara and Azulejo walked up from behind by Azulejo's unhappy expression,and Tara looking like she was going to strangle me,I knew I was in though I was Leader of Team STAR,I knew I was in for it. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"Screeched Tara.

"Heh...heh...uh..."I was nervous.I couldn't tell them I was being chased by a bowler hat guy,and had to stowaway on a train!They would think I was crazy!

"EXPLORING VALE!"I suddenly blurted going me!Now I had to tell them .

Chapter 2:Beacon

Roman Torchwicks View.

I knocked on the door, it would be quite rude I had just burst in there, until I heard a thump on the very stealthy was she?I opened the door, and climbed to the roof of the train. I was preparing for things to get ugly, until I looked up to realize she was standing on a bridge , looking fearful while standing in the middle of 3 girls. One pink, one blue, and one purple. Such a variety. I waited for her bright yellow eyes to focus on me. She looked very, very intimidated. I brushed aside my orange bangs, and tipped my bowler hat to her. I would find her. One day...

Team STAR's view

He had almost caught me...almost. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to my group."Sitruuna?" Azulejo was looking at me with a skeptical look. "What's wrong?" Great. Now everyone thought I was lying. "Oh...uh...I'll tell you later." I put a fake smile on my face. Why ever did he tip his hat to me? I pretty much tried to steal from him, slammed a door in his face, and probably caused him to slip when I pulled my cape out from under his shoe. Some questions go unanswered,but I needed answers to this.

Beacon was beautiful. Not as pretty as Haven, but still nice. My teammates walked alongside me. Tara was babbling about the tournament, and how our team should win, or at least someone from it. I wasn't worried about winning a competion. It was what Azulejo and I would first do when we returned to the White Fang. Probably toy with the lieutenant when we got back. I would enjoy it.

When we finally reached the gathering hall, Professor Ozpin

began a long speech about how long the kingdoms had been united...blah...blah...I didn't care. I looked at Azulejo who had managed to catch my eye. She motioned to a corner,and I followed her. "White fang?" She asked, raising her blue eyebrows. "Yes, we've been waiting for this for weeks." I said in a harsh whisper. Her tail started waving back and forth, and she seemed to finally be happy for once in her life. "Don't forget I'm still in a higher position then you." I was smirking."Hey! Captains still a good position." Her smile had disappeared. "Not as good as admin. But hey, cheer up. We've got combat next." My smirk grew to a smile. She couldn't help but grin. "How about..." She was looking around the room." That team." She was pointing at a team consisting of an orange haired girl,boy with magenta stripes,red haired girl,and clumsy looking boy." easy." I replied. "How about...them?" I was pointing towreds a group of 4 guys, one with a mace, one with straight long hair, one with a mowhawk,and one normal looking. "They look...fun." She giggled under her breath. Yay. We were going to have...'fun' with these boys...

"And Team RWBY wins." Shouted Professor Goodwitch. Rosedo seemed intrigued with the red girl's fighting stats, while Tara was looking at her scroll, giggling with Azulejo. Very becoming, the two of them. "Team STAR, from Haven Academy, would you like to join us in our lesson?" Questioned Goodwitch from the arena. "Of course we will, Professor. May we choose our opponent?" Rosedo was looking at me, winking. Always me to make the decisions. Luckily I had a team picked out. I motioned to Azulejo and Tara to follow me, making our way down the bleachers, into the arena. "How about...them." I pointed to the same group I had pointed out to Azulejo earlier. "Team CRDN? Very well." I smiled at Goodwitch. The team lined up in front of us, looking very confident. "Let the match...BEGIN!" Goodwitch shouted. I immediately kicked Normie away from me, letting Tara take care of the rest. She pulled out her frisbee's and began blocking his attacks. I didn't care. I had my eyes focused on one. The team leader. He had grabbed a rabbit Faunus' ears earlier. I wanted to teach him a lesson. Azulejo was using her grappling hook, swinging back and forth, distracting two of the team members from Rosedo, who was about to kick the both down. I finally reached the team leader, who was about to swing his mace at me. I just looked at him, grabbed the mace, and flipped it over taking him with it. I prepared to kick him while he was on the ground, but he grabbed my foot, flinging me into the air. Thankfully, Azulejo was swinging by, I grabbed her hand and flipped myself towreds him. He grabbed my leg and slammed me onto the ground. Ow. I flipped myself upward, into the air, and aimed at kick at his face. This was going to hurt. For him. He landed on the ground, giving me a chance to look at the board. Tara had taken care of Normie, and Mace boy over here was almost done. I let him stand up, looking up at his blue eyes. I smirked, and punched him. I could tell I was being approached from behind. It didn't matter. I had finished the team leader, and did a back handspring into mowhawk boy. I smiled at him, before kicking him, knocking him out. Now there was only grey. I pushed my white locks out of my face as Rosedo and Tara approached me from behind. Grey was staring at us, then decided to charge at me. Bad decision. Azulejo was already swing towreds him on her grappling hook, and was aiming for the head. He thumped onto the ground. I grinned at Goodwitch. "Did we do well enough to qualify for the tournament?" Tara questioned, a knowing look on her face. Goodwitch looked astonished. "Great!Then we'll be going then." Rosedo we walked to our temporary room, I smiled at Azulejo. "Like I said, we'd have 'fun'" I said to her, before slamming the door behind us.

Chapter 3:The White Fang

As Sitruuna and I walked down the alleyway, she didn't seem quite as lively as she normally was.(Pretty much none.) But I decided to cheer her up. I took out my grappling hook, swung it so it was on top of a building, and grabbed her hand so she was flung across the alleyway. "AZUL!" She shrieked. "Wha?Just a little bit of transportation." I shrugged while hanging upside down. She looked like she was going to rip my head off. "OKAY! I'm sorry! I was just trying to have a bit of fun."I out my hands up in the air managed a growl, before countinuing to walk to the warehouse. I ran after her, and entered through the front door. I donned my mask, along with the 'Admin'.The momenPt I entered the warehouse,I was qualified to call her by her position. Okay...yay...lots of attention...I wasn't much for it, but Sitruuna loved to be in control of things. As we approached the lieutenant, I noticed plenty of eyes on us. I just grabbed Technical wave, and hung upside down to my liking. "Lieutenant, may I ask why we have been brought here? I have a life outside the White Fang you know."Sitruuna was giving him a look that could have made Tara run and shriek. I had to give it to him, he was tough."Heh...uh...well you see I..." He stuttered. I take it back. "GET ON WITH IT." I cried. Sitruuna just gave me a look and I almost let go of technical wave. I forgot I was still upside down. "Well...we have a new comrade, or associate rather." He was at least two feet taller then Sitruuna, and looked like he could squish her, yet he was still quivering. Pathetic. "Oh. Might I ask...WHERE IS HE?!" She was shouting. Control freak. I decided to have a little bit of...fun. "Let's play a game lieutenant, we will see who can die first." I gave him a smile, and he began quivering even more. "Ah...I see...did I walk in on something here?" I turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a White coat, lined with red, had bright orange hair covering one of his bright green eyes. "Are you two the ones I've heard so much about? Well, then let me see your pretty little faces." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sitruuna still hadn't turned away from the lieutenant, and was breathing heavily. All you could see was her White locks that faded to yellow. "Come on then, Yellow turn and face me, and Blue, why don't you take off that mask of yours?" When neither of us did so, he approached me, ripped my mask off, and glared at me. "I'd do what your told, Blue." I kicked him away, and continued staring at him, still upside down."You have no authority over me. Or her." Oh god. He had gotten Sitruuna mad. She was practically growling. "Well, then let's not get off on the wrong foot. All I want to see is your pretty little face." He was looking at the lieutenant, who was no longer shaking, and quickly approached Sitruuna from behind. Grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around. "Why hello...Grey." They were inches apart, until I flipped back onto the ground, was about to grab him by the shoulders, and flip him over, away from her, to late to realize he had a cane out behind him, and was pulling the trigger. I was blown back, looking up at the ceiling of the warehouse, everything having three versions of themselves, before everything going black.

Sitruunas view:

He was still looking at me. I tried to see what was going on behind him, but he blocked my view. "Don't worry Grey, your friends fine. Absolutely fine."He was smiling, it was spine chilling, almost scary. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to look at him. He just grabbed my chin and pulled my head upwards. "When I'm talking to you, you look at me. Understand?" His smile was gone. How I hated him. He was a foot taller then me, and he looked strong, very confident to. But he wasn't in a position to block an attack. I stomped on his foot, and his reflexes made him attempt to grab it, before I punched his head back. He let out a yelp of pain when he landed on the floor. "My name is NOT gray." I took a few steps forward towreds him while he still lay down, preparing to knock him out, until I saw Azulejo, on the ground. Thankfully still breathing. I ran towreds her, until something kicked me in the back, flinging me alongside her. In the moment I had turned away from him, he had gotten up, regained his bearings, and had kicked me. "As far as I know my name for you is Gray." He was practically sneering. A pink figure walked in. It couldn't be Rosedo. She hardly knew anything about the white fang. The figure ran towreds me, and had grabbed her parasol. "Neo, do me the pleasure of killing her." The mans voice boomed. I regained my vision, trying to see if it really was Neo. Her brown and pink eyes stared back into mine, and used my semblance to figure out what she was trying to say. It's...well...I'm phsycic. Not a lot of people know. Except for Neo. I was the one person who could actually understand her. She looked at me, and I entered her thoughts 'Sitruuna?Is it really her?' "Yes it's me Neo." She grinned. 'Where have you been? Why does Torchwick want me to kill you' Thoughts whirled through her head. "Neo. Do you know this girl?" Torchwick was looking at her skeptically. She just glared at him. "Than kill her!" Instead of killing me, thankfully, she just helped me up, and motioned to Azulejo. "She'll be fine." Said Torchwick. I began to walk towreds him, before Neo ran in between me and him, and put her umbrella side in front of Torchwick, shielding me from getting to him. Why did I have to know her so well? She wanted me to enter her thoughts again. I rolled my eyes. "Okay." Said Torchwick. I shot him a look before entering Neo's thoughts again. 'Alright Neo, who's this guy?' ' does he look like he wants to strangle you?' 'Cause I punched him.' 'Please don't. He's trained me to fight and I've found my semblance' 'Oh really?What is it?' ' Illusions.' 'Bet that was nice for escaping' 'Yeah.' 'Am I done here?' 'Yes.' I left her mind, opening my eyes up to a cane in my .

Roman Torchwicks view

Oh how I would love to kill her. I had my cane up to her head and everything, just something was stopping me. Something. "Could you please take that old man's tool off my head? It would be much appreciated." She had her arms crossed. I finally got to take a good look at her. Yellow-White hair, wearing a black jumpsuit, and was a Faunus. She had a fluffy white fox tail and of you took a close look at her hands, her nails were much like claws. I normally hated Faunus, but there was something about this one that I couldn't help but find her just a tiny bit pretty. "Ahem?" She coughed. She took one of her hands and slowly pushed my cane back to the ground, before turning her attention back to Blue. " Get some Water." She growled at a nearby Faunus. She sat down next to blue, and very slowly began to shake her awake. When she didn't wake up, instead of pouring water on Blues head, she just waited for her to wake up. In the meantime, however, she challenged some of the White fang privates to some matches. "There wasn't much to do anyways." She said. Her fighting stats were impressive. She watched as a man nearly twice her size charged her, just grabbing his arm and flipping him over when he finally reached her. She won about 5 matches, before returning to Blue to try to wake her up. She just glared whenever I tried to strike up a conversation. " 'Ya know...maybe you and I could have a match?" I asked. Neo cocked her head, curious to see what her answear might be. "Okay then..." She smirked. What had I gotten myself into? She stood up, before slowly circling around me, preparing for whatever moves I had coming. I attempted to bring her closer, by firing off the handle of my cane. She just grabbed it, and instead of her flying towreds me, I was being pulled quickly towreds her. Before I smashed into her, she flipped over, and I smashed into the wall behind her. I attempted to get up, but my bones were aching and I looked up to see her, she smiled at me before she kicked me, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was met by the sight of Blue, who was surprisingly wearing my hat. "Well this is comfy." She smiled at me and Neo helped me up. "Nice match, but think before you fire." Said Grey, I looked behind me to find her standing there, twirling my cane in a circle. "Eh, this gets boring after a while. She tossed it back at me, and began to walk towreds the front door of the warehouse, Blue followed, but before leaving, she turned, and said "I think I'll keep this." Before grabbing her weapon and flinging herself through the door. What an odd pair, but Yellow, I found her attractive in a way, but I refused to let that take away what she had done, and how she would pay.

Chapter 4: A capture

Later that night...

"Grab someone from Beacon. Our little 'deal' with the White Fang requires a little bit of insider information. It doesn't matter who." Cinder'a words echoed inside of Emeralds head. Mercury and her stood inside of a dorm room, while Mercury was casually walking around and taking a good look at the four girls, Emerald just sat down, looking out the window into the sky. "How about...this one?" Mercury was motioning towreds a white and yellow girl, who was sleeping on her side, snuggling into her pillow. " Just stuff her in the bag, and be gentle. We don't need her making a ton of noise for the rest of them to wake up." Emerald was now standing, making gestures to the rest of the girls. Mercury picked up the girl, and slid her into the bag, hardly making any noise. " Well that was easy." Mercury hoisted the bag over his shoulder in one fluid motion. " Just be quiet until we get to the bullhead." Emerald was preparing to jump out the window. " Be gentle with her." She leapt out, and Mercury followed her, making the same fluid jumping motion she had.

Tara's view:

I woke up to hear some harsh whispers, and very slowly opened my eyes, just in time to see someone jump out the window, along with another figure, a bag almost. "Azulejo? Rosedo?" I looked over to Sitri's bed. Sitri's our nickname for her. But she wasn't in her bed "Tar, it's late. Go to sleep, if Siti wakes up we're..." I looked at her. "Sitruuna's not here." I stated. "Go wake up Rosedo. We need to talk to Ozpin." Azulejo snapped. I walked over to Rosedo's bed "Hey...Roosseeddooo?" I was shaking her. "Time to get up!" She opened up one of her eyes and yawned. " But I was having the nicest dream! I was feeding unicorns popcorn and orange soda, and they were burping rainbows that smelled like strawberries!" Rosedo whined. I had to stop myself from laughing. We had a serious matter on our hands. Our leader was gone. "Hey Rosedo...um...do you know where Sitri is?" I put a fake smile on my face, and she just looked at me like I was nuts. "She's in her bed...duh..." Rosedo was sometimes so oblivious. "Look at her bed. I don't think she's there." She cocked her head around me. "Ohhhhh...uh...TO OZPIN!" She bounced out of bed, pointing her hand in the air, pink bangs bouncing up and down. "To Ozpin!" Azulejo echoed. I swear, these two are uncontrollable without Sitruuna. I almost facepalmed.

Sitruuna's view:

I slowly drifted awake. " Hey, Azul, why didn't you wake me up?" I sat up, and looked around, this wasn't my room. My teammates weren't lined up in beds next to me, and Rosedo wasn't going on and on about the tournament, or rabbits. " Who's Azul? We don't have anyone named 'Azul' around here." I turned and was faced with a grey figure, leaning against the doorway, with messy grey hair. " What's the matter? Don't know where you are?" He questioned taking a step forward. "Your friends aren't gonna miss you." I scrambled away, and into a corner. "Who are you?" I asked, I wasn't in a state to fight, nor did I have enough energy to enter his mind. " Does it matter? Hmm..." He walked forward, and grabbed my chin. " Your actually quite pretty." I didn't like him. Too close, and I felt pretty helpless compared to what my normal self would be. I hadn't sharpened my claws, hadn't brought any weapons, and was to tired to do anything. "Mercury...I thought I told you not to go near her." A voice I recognized, and was actually happy to hear, came from the doorway. 'Mercury' spun around, and I got a clear view of Torchwick. He was wearing the same red lined coat, had gotten a new bowler hat, but didn't have his cane. I ran towreds him, and hugged him, not sure why, but it was better than being near Mercury.

Torchwicks View:

She ran towreds me, and embraced me. It was adorable. She closed her Yellow eyes, but looked panic striken when she finally let go of me and opened them up. I had given her a nice room. Well, it was only a bed, but there was a baby piano. She ran way over to a corner. Aw. It had been nice while it lasted. " Shame on you Torchwick. You scared her away." Mercurys voice dripped with sarcasm. " Mercury, talk to me outside. Then you can attempt to scold me." I walked out of the room. Letting him exit before grabbing his neck and holding him against a wall. " Dont ever touch her again like that." I snarled. "What's the matter Torchy? Got a bit of a crush? Can't blame you. She's a little bit cute." Mercury smirked. I let him go. " If you tell Cinder about any of this I swear I will..." He cut me off. "Do what? Cinder will wonder where I went. " He had a point. I was going to strangle him at one point or another. " Don't tell Cinder, and I won't kill you."

Sitruuna's view:

Since they were gone, I looked around the room. A piano was in the corner, and I knew how to play a little. 'Just to pass time' I thought. Sitting on the bench, my fingers began to move, creating an unsettling melody. I decided to try something else. I began to play 'Mirror, Mirror' A song Weiss Schnee sang and Tara couldn't stop listening to for a while. "Mirror" my voice wasn't very smooth, though I hit the right note. I had more of a hard edge.I continued playing, even when I heard people yelling outside.

Torchwicks view:

I opened up the door, and noticed she was playing the piano, a nice little tune, and Mercury was about to walk in and say something, but I stopped him. "Tell me something." She was now singing. " Tell me who's loneliest of all." Her voice dropped into a lower note, along with the piano, and began to play faster. "Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all." Mercury was raising an eyebrow. "Let her play." I whispered. "Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me can a HEART be turned to STONE?" Her voice went to a high note again, before letting her fingers take the piano into a solo. She suddenly stopped. "I know your behind me." She said. " Aw, why don't you continue? Torchwick here was enjoying your little song." Mercury sneered. "Be quiet you." I snapped. "I grabbed my cane and pointed it at here. " If you wouldn't mind, we would like a little bit of information about Beacon. All we ask for is a few security schedules, information about some of the teams, and for you to help us get Beacon into a bit of a fuss...your absence." I smiled at her and she narrowed her yellow eyes. " I would rather not. Now please do get the grey fellow away from me." She was standing up now, and walking towreds Mercury confidently. I remembered how she had knocked me out so easily, and walked out of the way.

Mercurys view:

What did she think she was going to do? Stare me to death? No. She just kicked me in the shin, then punched me in the chest, and I hit the outside wall. "Don't ever touch me again, and stay 4 feet away from me at all times." She stated, well she was feisty, but it made her all the more cute. Before everything going black, I smiled to myself. Wait 'till Emerald and Cinder heard about this one. She would be useful...

Chapter 6: A Choice

Roman Torchwick

" Ah, thank you, I've been wanting to do that to him all night." I said, and watched as she turned with narrowed eyes. I just leaned into a corner, and further aggravated her. " Why won't you let me go? I'm already a part of the White Fang, and I don't even go to Beacon. I go to Haven." She stated. I raised my orange eyebrow underneath the fringe of my hair. " Well, your 'useless'." I smiled. " How about playing another one of those tunes? Like Mercury said, I did enjoy it. Oh, and please do get the hair out of your face, it blocks those pretty little eyes of yours." I taunted. She looked like she was going to strangle me. " I would prefer not to." She stated angrily, I just walked to her and pushed it out of her eyes, trying to put it behind her ears. However, I could not, due that she did not have any human ones, unlike most Faunus. She let out a low growl, before grabbing my hand and flipping me over. " Same rules will apply to you as they did to Mercury." She said, and walked forward, preparing to knock me out before a low, smooth voice came from the doorway. " I never thought you could be beat so quickly by 17 year old girls... Roman." It purred. I leapt onto my feet, with yellow staring at me intensely. I let out a nervous laugh. " Cinder! Uh... wasn't expecting you?" I put my hand behind my head, rubbing it sheepishly. " Uh-huh." She nodded her head reluctantly, and turned to yellow. " Seems you've beaten him fairly easily." Cinder motioned her hand towreds me. Yellow raised an eyebrow. " First of all, he wasn't in a position to fight, second, he could have used his cane to blow me away when I flipped him over. I wasn't in a correct stance, and could've broken my wrist doing that." Yellow stated. She then looked over at me through the corner of her eye, and winked. She had just saved me from getting my face burned off, except I'm not sure why. " Well, I'd have to say, you did handle that quite well." Cinder purred. " Why don't you get some rest? You have a long day ahead of you." She conjured up a flame in her hand. Yellow looked alarmed. " I would just like to set down a few, may I say rules, with old man over here." Yellow jacked her thumb at me, and I narrowed my eyes, I was NOT an old man. What was she, 17? I was only 3 years older than her! Cinder looked slightly amused, before leaving, she looked at me and said, " Might want to fix that orange hair of yours, Roman." Yellow turned to me and tapped her foot, staying silent for almost a minute or two. "Are you going to lay down your rules and say something? Or just stand there and stare at me." I asked. She just closed her eyes, and stopped tapping her foot. " Uhh..." I was a bit confused, until I heard her say " Listen." although her lips hadn't moved. " I know you call me yellow, and that's not my name. It's Sitruuna, if you must know, but friends call me Sitri." Thoughts whirled through my head. How was she doing this?! Was she psycicor something?" Indeed. " Her eyes had opened. " H-how?" I stuttered. " My semblance is...well...I can read peoples thoughts, and speak to them without even moving. It's how my team and communicate in synchronized ways. I serve as a connection, and they provide the messages." She whispered. " Like this." I heard suddenly in my head. " Um...does Cinder know all of this, was that why she didn't immediately put you on fire Sitri?" I asked. "I'm not your friend Torchy. Don't call me that." She said, raising one of her eyebrows. " Then what should I call you?" I asked. " I actually quite liked Yellow. " She stated. "Ok..." I was a bit confused. " Goodnight." She said, before jumping, and kicking me to the ground, and before everything went black, I noticed Mercury coming up from behind her, though her eyes were still on me. She smiled, as if to say 'I know.' One of her white ears twitched, and spun around. That was when I went unconscious, but I wasn't worried about her. She would be just fine. She had some fight in her.

Mercurys View:

Well, she had taken care of Torchwick pretty fast. But, she wouldn't be able to predict me coming up from behind her, right? Wrong. She did a back-handspring into me, allowing her to kick me to the ground, and she suddenly pulled out a dagger from her shoe. " What were the rules again? Four feet away from me at all times. Have you forgotten? Well, you'll have to learn a lesson for that." She grinned, and helped me up, before putting the dagger to my chin. " Meh. I'll spare you." And she let me go. Before snarling " Out. Now." She dragged Torchwicks limp body out of the room. " Take care of him will you?" She asked politely, before slamming the door in my face.

Sitruuna's view:

I just sighed after slamming the door. What had I just done? I couldn't remember. This happens, a lot. It tends to be a psycho part of me that only comes out when I feel threatened. I just sat down on the bed, and rubbed my head. I noticed a dagger in my hand, and was a bit alarmed for a moment, but then realized there was no blood, so I had nothing to worry about. I suddenly remembered telling Torchwick about my semblance, and facepalmed. What? Was I going to tell him my weapon now? I pulled off the sash that adorned my sweatshirt that I slept in. I just looked at it, and then pulled the clip that kept the whip-gun hybrid together. I felt the metal in my hands, and decided to fire a few holes in the floor, before putting it back together, and donning the sash once again. I lay down, and stared up at the blank ceiling, already planning my escape, before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 7: A party

Torchwicks view: Morning.

I awoke to sudden back pain, and realized I was on the floor, next to Mercury, who appeared to be knocked out, the slightest hint of a cut on his chin. Well, she hadn't hesitated. Standing up, I lit a cigar and began to walk away from the room, until her head poked out of the door. " Wherrrreeee you goin'" She asked, one of ears twitching. I just raised an eyebrow at her. " Okay! I'll go with you." She said sarcastically. " Seriously though, where are you going?" She skipped up next to me, her yellow orbs meeting my green ones. " Have any board games? I'm bored." She was quite bubbly in the morning. "Do I really have to enter you mind to get answers?" I jumped, I forgot she could do that. " If you want things, we don't have them. This is the White fang remember?" I stated sarcastically. "Well, then, could we go for a walk in Vale?" She asked, making puppy eyes up at me. Since when was she this annoying? What did she have, a ton of chocolate? Still, it was adorable. What was I thinking?! " Yes! Okay?! We will go to Vale!" I suddenly blurted out. " Well, that was easy." She stated. I glared at her, but she just stuck out her tounge. " But, if you hadn't noticed, I'm a wanted criminal, and police will be searching every corner for me, plus your a student that's missing at Beacon." I stated. " Well, does it look like I'm going to give you a choice?" She unsheathed her claws, her tail waving back and forth, while she grinned. " Fine." I hissed. " Just keep low profile."

Later, in the alleyways

" Oh look! Ice cream! You know, I'm quite hungry." She smiled. " I'm a wanted criminal, we can't just walk into a ice cream shop, can we? Buying ice cream would also hurt my reputation." I was getting quite annoyed. " Who said we were going to buy it?" She was grinning now. I smiled. That was an idea I could cope with.

Sitruuna's view: A little later:

I watched as he stood in front of a corner, and ordered 2 servings of ice cream, but when the cashier returned from the order, he just swung his cane up, and pointed it at the cashiers head. " I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this. This is a robbery." The cashier was now shaking and put the ice cream on the counter in order to put her hands in the air. I noticed one of the customers taking out her scroll. I grabbed the scroll out of her hand, dropped it, and made sure to crumble it with my foot. " Are we done here Torchy?" I asked. " Yup." He said, without even turning around. I walked up next to him, and he tipped his hat, then watched as he turned to the doorway, ice cream in one of his black gloved hands, and cane in the other. I skipped up next to him, and grabbed one of the cups. This was going to be a fun day.

Rosedo's view:

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS AT AN ICE CREAM SHOP WITH A WANTED CRIMINAL?!" Screamed Tara. I watched Azulejo ponder in circles, looking extremely worried. " I'm saying, that it could be quite possible that she's been manipulated by Roman Torchwick." Ozpin was sitting in his chair, quite calm, even though Tara was giving him a look that I would've started stuttering at. Azulejo's hair wasn't in her normal ponytail, and Tara's purple, curly, locks, were up in a messy bun, they also looked really frizzy. " She was also spotted at several other shops, and police are currently gathering information about her whereabouts. They don't seem to be in a particular order, but rather, more childish, and less significant items in life. For example, she and Torchwick recently were spotted at a toy store, and had only taken a few stuffed animals and a Remnant board also have infiltrated a few clothing stores." Ozpin was calmly sipping from his cup, and motioned to Goodwitch to explain the rest. " We have no idea how, and who, kidnapped her, but we do believe it was Torchwick or somebody associated with him." Goodwitch sighed. " Do you have any pictures of her? A video? Something that would be evidence it was really her?" Azulejo had stopped pondering in circles to ask these questions. " Well, we have a short clip of her and Torchwick at an ice cream shop." Goodwitch said. My head perked up when she said ice cream. " Well then, . !" Screamed Tara. Geez... I was impressed by Goodwitch being able to still stand up after Tara screamed like that. " By all means, I'm sure Ms. Yellow is just fine. But, if you really are going to act like that..." Ozpin tapped a few buttons and brought up a hologram. A video began to play. Sure enough, an orange haired man stood in front of a corner, ordering two servings of ice cream. Suddenly, Sitruuna walked into view, and stood a few feet away, and seemed not to be hurt. When the woman behind the counter brought back the ice cream, Torchwick pulled up his cane and pointed it at her head. I looked over to Tara, who was raising an eyebrow. I looked back to Sitruuna, who had turned to one of the customers and was crushing their scroll. She's done that to Tara quite a few times. She then walked up next to Torchwick, and her mouth moved as if she said something. They began to leave, with Torchwick holding the ice cream, Sitruuna just skipping happily. Well, she was in a good mood. That normally only happened when Azulejo accidentally fell from her grappling hook or something. But Torchwick was looking at her in a way I didn't like. He smiled while looking at the camara in the corner of his eye before tipping his hat, and walking out. The hologram disappeared. " We also do not know why he would, well, let's say Torchwicks not known for robbing ice cream shops with a 17 year old girl." Said Goodwitch. Azulejo was smiling. " Your right Ozpin. She's just fine." She said. " What do you mean just fine?! She just helped rob a shop with a nefarious antagonist!" Exclaimed Tara. I just sat there, not willing to get into an argument about this. I just adjusted my Kawwai hat, and pushed my pink bangs out of my face. " Did you see her? She was smiling. She hardly ever does that, except if it's out of spite, or pity. If anything, she's probably just fine." Azulejo's monotone nature was disappearing now, only to be replaced by anger. " All we know is that she could be working with the White Fang now!" Tara hissed. " Who says she wasn't?" Ozpin asked, and looked at Azulejo. She lowered her head in shame. " Your lucky we didn't call the police, or your headmaster." Said Goodwitch. " Wh-what?" Tara stuttered. Oh yeah... She didn't know..." Heh...heh...uh..." Azulejo was now showing a little bit of fear. " Ms. Jewel, I'm sure you can explain to your teammate." Ozpin was leaning on his table, his hands still on his coffee cup. The words flew out of Azulejo's mouth, describing why she was a part of the white fang, along with Sitri. Tara just looked like she was going to pass out. I actually had to grab her blue- lavender jacket to keep her from passing out.

Torchwicks View: Later in the night.

" Sandstorm." I held up the card, and smiled. " Well, I guess you've disabled my ground forces, SETTING OFF MY TRAP CARD!" She grinned wickedly. Well, a little training and this girl could become a skilled thief. " Don't think I'm going to become a criminal just like that Roman." She snapped her fingers for emphisas. " I forgot you could tell what I was thinking." I couldn't help but smile as she rolled the die, and succeeded in destroying half of my forces. She jumped up in happiness, and removed half of my pieces from the board. " I've won for the third time in a row!" She exclaimed. I leaned forward. " I have a job for you." I stated seriously. She stopped jumping and looked at me. " I'll tell you later. Change into something suitable for a party. We are visiting an old friend of mine." I grinned at her. She just raised an eyebrow. " Okay?" She was a bit skeptical. " You'll have fun. It's just a dance club." I said, and walked out the doorway.

Sitruuna's view:

I looked at all the stuff I had managed to steal today. I took out a few clothes that I had snagged, seeing that I only had a hoodie, t-shirt, and sweatpants to wear now. I found a long sleeved black dress with a gold belt, a little bit of a girly skirt at they ends. I also put on a pair of black leggings, and wore a pair of gold heels. Looking through a lot, I realized Roman had convinced me that I would need a lot. Makeup, stuffed animals, and clothing in bags littered the room. I put on some black lip-gloss, and applied the smallest amount of black eyeliner. I put my white and yellow hair into a messy braid, but allowed my bangs to continue to fall into my face. All the girly lessons from Rosedo and Tara were finally starting to pay off. I also put on a little gold necklace. I exited the room, and looked around for Torchwick. I finally spotted him, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and smiled. " I have to admit, you do clean up nicely." He said.

A little later:

" Is this it? These shoes are killing me." I whined. He rolled his eyes. Or eye. Depends if your counting if you could see them. " Why didn't you dress up?" I asked, and he turned and gestured to himself. " Good point." I was silently giggling to myself. He still hadn't realized I was wearing a black bowler hat identical to his, except with a white flower and grey ribbon. We were on the shady side of town, in front of a nightclub. I followed him inside, but instead of him keeping me on a leash, he just looked around. " Well?" He asked. " What? You said I had a job to do." I was a bit confused. " He just raised an eyebrow. " Your wearing a bowler hat." He looked very, very, embarrassed. I giggled, and he rolled his eyes. " Go have fun. The person we're here for hasn't quite arrived yet." He was a bit frustrated. But I decided to aggravate him. " Okay Torchy." I mock tipped my bowler hat to him, but instead of looking angry, he seemed a bit amused. I skipped off to the dance floor, and began to dance. A person in a black and red approached me, but I gave him a smile, which could melt any heart. Instead of trying to remove me, I managed to get him to dance, until somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned, to be met by a bearded man wearing a red tie. Such a color variety here, wasn't there? " A bit young to be on the dance floor, aren't you little lady?" He questioned. " Why don't you leave?" He seemed pretty sure he was going to get me to go. I smiled, and prepared to punch him if he tried to touch me again. " Junior." I heard Torchwicks voice from behind me. " She's with me." This ' Junior' fellow seemed afraid of Torchy. I took a few steps towreds Junior, and was almost about to grab the cuff of his tie, before Torchys hand stopped me. " Yellow..." He hissed. I took a few steps back to Torchwick, and gave Junior a smile, making sure to enter his mind for a split second, and left him with the wonderful images of me strangling him. I turned back to Torchwick, and gave him a innocent smile. " I was only going to play!" He raised an eyebrow, and dragged me away from the dance floor. " The person we're here for is here anyways." He let me go, and I was a bit skeptical. We were standing in front of a minbar, and I watched as tapped a red haired man on the shoulder. He turned, and was holding a glass of water in his hand. He looked at me for a second, and then turned to Torchwick. " Ah...yes...Torchwick." His Faunus tail began to wave back and forth. Was he a lion? I wasn't sure, but he noticed my fox ears. My tail was hidden underneath the dress. " Sitruuna, do your thing and find out if this guys lying." Torchwick was still staring at the Faunus boy. He seemed to be about my age, if you looked at him correctly. Otherwise then that, he was about Torchwicks size, and looked about 20. " So, could you tell me where that dust went, plus the thirty men I sent with you to retrieve it?" Torchwick asked. " As I told you, some cops showed up. They managed to arrest the men, and I wasn't able to get the dust." The Faunus said innocently. Torchwick jerked his head at me. I entered his mind, and was overwhelmed by thoughts. This guy was smart. I found what I was looking for though. " Lying. Killed the men, sparing three, making them help him with the dust, then left without them, further calling the police. He's kept the dust, and is selling it to people to make a temporary living." I looked to the man, who seemed a bit alarmed, while Torchwick was smiling. " Thank you." He grabbed the mans arm, and dragged him out into the street, further into an alleyway. I knew what he was going to do, and I refused to let him do it. When Torchwick put his cane up to the mans head, I ran in between them before he could fire. I grabbed the cane, and shoved the boy out of they way. " Yellow..." Torchwick hissed. Quick thinking Sitruuna...quick thinking... I entered Torchwicks head. ' Think about it. He killed 27 men, all of them armed. He's useful Roman. He's a nice opportunity.' Torchwick looked a bit skeptical. I just flashed a heart melting smile. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed his cane. " I'll let you live, just this once." And began to walk away. I walked after him. The red man stood up, and began to walk away. I smiled. It felt good to do a non-illegal thing today. It was normally the other way around.

Torchwicks View:

As we walked back to the warehouse, I noticed that Yellow was still happier then usual. In fact, she was beaming, humming a happy little tune. " Might I ask why you've been so, well, bubbly today? My past run-ins with you seemed a little more...calm." I questioned. " Tommorows my birthday." She replied quickly, before blushing. " Nobody really knows about it... if my teammates found out they would make a big deal, and... I don't want attention." She stated. My eyes widened a bit. Wow. Nice going Torchwick. You kidnapped a 17 year old girl near her birthday... a criminal move, but I still felt bad. " It's fine." I heard her voice in my head. " I had fun today. There's nothing to worry about." I raised an eyebrow. " You have got to stop doing that." I stated, and countinued walking. Iy finally noticed she wasn't wearing her little hat anymore, she was wearing mine. I grabbed the hat off my head, which sure enough, had a little white flower on it. She grinned. " You know, there is a way you can communicate with me without saying stuff out loud." She made gestures with her hands. " Just think it. I'll already be able to hear it, and nobody else will." When we finally reached the warehouse, I remembered it was her birthday tommorow. I had taken to take care of a few things with some White Fang animals first, then I could possibly start planning the next day. She skipped most of the way to her room, but she finally tripped. " Lady's stilts." She hissed, before getting up. I couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when I realized she was bleeding. A cut was now on her cheek, and sure enough, it looked painful. She just closed her eyes, and seemed to glow for a second, and it was gone. " Aura." She said, before shutting the door to her room behind her. She said today was fun? Wait for tommorow.

Sitruuna's view.

I washed my face, and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans, I kept the braid in though, it looked nice. Taking off the bowler hat, I began to countinue thinking about escaping. ' Did I really want to? Torchwick seemed nice, but what I saw in the alleyway... he acted like he had done it before. He was also kind of... well... handsome in a way. Stop it." I thought, and remembered where and who he was. I remembered my team, my friends... looking back to the huntress in training life I had always had, I didn't want anymore. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I exited the room. There was some sort of rally going on somewhere in the warehouse. I walked to it, and noticed Torchwick standing near the stage, a lieutenant watching as new recruits walked in, wearing masks. Oh yeah...I was supposed to be here... but thanks to being kidnapped... oh well. " Thank you all for coming, and for those of you who are joining us for the very first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The lieutenant's voice was thick with an accent, and Roman walked out onto the stage. Boo's erupted from the audience. His eyes searched the crowd, and for a moment caught sight of me, off stage. " I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long." The lieutenant continued. I could see Neo, looking smug off stage. " Thank you, thank you, please hold you applause." Roman said sarcastically. " WHATS A HUMAN DOING HERE?" A woman shouted from the audience. " I'm glad you asked dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit. Humans are the worst." He wasn't very good with speeches." Case and point. So I understand why you would like to see us locked away, or better yet, killed." I noticed the crowd beginning to calm down. " But I would like to mention the fact that you and I both have a common enemy. The ones in control. The people pulling the strings. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools. They're all to blame for your rotten life! They're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunatly, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room, of course." Nice touch there. He snapped his fingers, and the backround with the White Fangs mark on it came down, revealing a gigantic mech. " As some of you may have heard, this is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves." I smiled at that. The crowd seemed to calm at the sight of the gigantic robot. " Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if your truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the aresenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He asked. " All new recruits, please come forward." The lieutenant boomed. Most of the crowd began to ascend, until I noticed a black girl with cat ears, and a blonde man standing next to her, whispering. " Roman..." I entered his mind. " What?" He thought. " Two recruits, one with raven hair, one blonde. Not exactly sure if they want to participate." I replied. His eyes feel on them. He seemed to recongize them, and they noticed him staring. The raven haired one pulled out a gun, and shot the power out. " DONT LET THEM GET AWAY!" Roman yelled, " SUN! THE WINDOW!" I heard a crashing noise, and the whirring of the mech. I ran outside, and boarded a bullhead, Neo running after me. I allowed her to get on, and followed the chase, keeping out of sight. I watched as they leapt onto a highway, and knocked over cars. A motercycle with 2 people on it sped after the mech, one of them leaping onto it. They countinued to fight, until the 2 men were eventually thrown off the mech, and a white girl appeared out of nowhere, using dust to make the mech slip. Another girl in red with a scythe was below, and was joined by 3 other girls. I landed the bullhead. Neo jumped out, and I watched as she jumped down from highway, to highway, and shielded Torchwick from being blasted to pieces, for the mech hadn't held up. I watched as Neo bowed, and one of the girls, who was had yellow hair, which I smiled at, attempted to punch Neo, but the illusion just shattered, and I piloted the bullhead to fly away. I let the door close, and Torchwick sat down in a seat next to me. " Didn't know you could fly a bullhead." He leaned back into the chair. " I didn't know you were bad at making speeches." I got up, and allowed Neo to do the rest. I sat in the back, and I leaned against a wall, stretching my arms and putting them behind my head, yawning. " Well, today was a day." I stated, and Roman just started to go on and on about the girl with raven hair. " She's a nuisance!" He would hiss. Neo finally landed back at a warehouse. " We're moving." He said, and motioned to me. " Pack your belongings. Odds are, the cops are going to arrive soon, and attempt to arrest anyone who's still here. Particularly, me. I don't intend on getting caught anytime soon, and you still are of use." He said. We walked back to to room, and I grabbed a few bags of stuff I wanted to keep, mostly clothes and board games. I left the room, and followed him back to an airship, quite a lot of people on board. " I have a question, Torchy, if I'm a prisoner, why am I not being treated like one? I know tommrows well, tommorow...but why?" I asked. " Well your an admin of the White Fang dearie. You are also quite fun to have around." He replied. " There's also another reason I'm not quite... sure I would want to tell you yet." I cocked my head a little. " Whats that?" I was a little confused. " Not yet." He simply replied. " Oh yay.. secretive Torchy... your so charming" I rolled my eyes in a sarcastic tone. " I was wondering... could I have a match with someone soon? I would prefer to keep my skills intact." I unsheathed my claws. He smiled. " Anyone I have a problem with in the southeast you can take care of. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to watch." He said. " Now, I was wondering... what is your weapon? You have several minor ones, but you haven't used a real one yet." He asked. " I don't have one. I mostly use my head to outsmart others." I replied. I wasn't going to tell him I had a whip... I had never told anyone. " Well, I'm sure then you could tell me what that sash is for? And why it has metal in the back?" He smiled, and ripped it off, and he began to spin the piece of leather in his hands. I knew I couldn't knock him out... we were surrounded by members of the white fang. " I use that as a backup... if my plain skills do not suffice, I use that." I replied a bit reluctantly. " Ah... well..." He was grinning wickedly, a bit creepy. " I guess that's all right." He said. I wasn't looking into his eyes anymore, instead I was looking at the ground, and walked away, and watched a few white fang grunts play Remnant, I have to admit, they were bad, but with a little bit of help, at least one of them won.

Later, Rojos View:

She still hadn't noticed I had snuck onto the bullhead. Then again, I looked just like any other grunt on this dang ship. Ughhh... These masks were so uncomfortable. Just wait for the ship to land Rojo... just wait for it... and THERE WE GO! It had finally landed. She walked off the ship, but she seemed relieved, until she suddenly stopped when Torchwick grabbed her shoulder, and she spun around, noticing me, but didn't stare at me for too long, knowing that Torchwick would recongize me to. " Where are you going? You've got work to do. I have a few jobs in mind for you." He said. She just raised an eyebrow, and began to walk away, snapping her fingers " I'm sorry, but I have a few grunts to train, turning her head slightly, and I could see her give me a wink. Torchwick didn't follow, and just walked away, probably to yell at someone. I jogged after her. " You know, you could have just acted like another one of the grunts at the board game. All of you look the same." She said. " Nice to meet you to. The names..." She cut me off. " Rojo. Mines Sitruuna. Call me Sirti." She said, and smiled. " Now, if you want that excuse to last, and not have your cover blown, I suggest we battle." She said, and attempted to punch me in the stomach, I grabbed her hand, attempted to flip her, but she managed to break free, and kicked me in the process. " Rule number 1, don't be afraid of your enemy, and rule number 2, don't reveal everything, compadre." She mock tipped a hat, and began circling me, just a little bit of sass in her walk. I ran at her, and she simply stepped out of the way. A crowd had also began to gather. " Anybody up for a bit of training, besides this guy?" She asked, and smiled. I walked up behind her, and she flipped backwards, narrowly missing me, just sitting on a crate at the end. A man walked forward. " Alright. Why don't you fight this guy? Show him what you learned." She was still sitting, and smiled eerily. " Anybody have some form of music?" She motioned to the about dozen people around. She had a duffel bag on her shoulder. " No? Oh well, luckily I bring speakers and other stuff." She pulled out a CD-player, and inserted a tape. Suddenly a remix of ' I burn' came on. " Well? Go ahead." She said, and I flew at the guy, acting like I was going to kick him, and he put out his hands to block me, and I just ducked under, grabbing his foot, and allowed him to trip. " Good! Now don't let him get up..." She was leaning on her hand, looking a bit interested, and a bit bored. The man began to get up, and I kicked him to the ground again, making a crunching noise. " Ohhh... That's gonna hurt. Well, what are you waiting for? Get up, you are not ready for this level of combat." She said to the man, and walked to him, offering her hand to get up. When he walked away, another small, but buff looking boy came forward. " Well, who do you want to battle?" She walked to him, and looked up. " You." She raised an eyebrow, but smiled after a moment. " Alright." She walked away, and stood there for a moment patiently. " What are you waiting for? Come at me Bruh!" She taunted, and dodged his attacks. He growled, and charged at her again. She grabbed his head, leaping over him, and when he finally stopped, she approached him from behind, grabbed his arm, and slammed him onto the ground. " Are we done here?" She asked. He didn't answer. " Aw... That's to bad. Lesson number 1, don't judge a book by its cover." And walked away, to wear Torchwick had wandered off to. " You wanna teach the rest?" She said without looking back, and I suddenly heard a voice in my head. ' I'm planning on running away from here. Your coming with me.' It said.

Torchwicks View:

" What are you talking about? That dust was supposed to arrive here ages ago." I hissed over the scroll, the grunt over the phone began stuttering. " GET IT HERE SOON! OR, SHOULD I PUT AN END TO YOU?!" I growled, before hanging up. Neo walked up next to me as I sighed heavily, and made a questioning look. " What do you want?" I asked. She raised a brow and made a grumpy look, messing her hair up a bit, and making a heart motion to herself. I handed her the scroll, and she began to type. When she finally gave it back to me, I was a bit embarrassed. You like her don't you? It read. " Yes..." I replied a bit sheepishly. She smiled, and took the scroll back. Well? Are you going to tell her? The message questioned. " I don't know." I answered. She frowned, and began typing once again. Tell her. When I looked up from reading it, she had unsheathed her blade, looking very intimidating. " The thing is, where is she?" I asked. Neo smiled and pointed her finger towreds a big crowd, which seemed to be cheering, while a remix played. " Not going to tell her in front of all those people." I said, and looked back to Neo. Get her alone. Then tell her. If she try's to punch you, I would suggest never talking of the matter again. Any other reaction could mean anything. She had typed. I raised an eyebrow. Neo began to try to push me to the crowd. Before Sitruuna herself walked out of the crowd, yelling something at it, before bumping into me. " Ummm... Hi?" She backed away, and I realized she had her sash in her hand now. I smiled a bit, and Neo just grinned, and walked away. Gosh, dang it! " Can I help you?" Asked Sitruuna. " Well... Yeah dearie... I'm glad you asked." I replied. " Is this about that?" She asked, and dragged me towreds it, and motioned for me to sit down next to her on a crate. " Lovely view isn't it?" She said, motioning to the two grunts battling in front of her. " Technique is a bit off on the one with the glasses side, but has exceptional speed." She stated, before yawning. " I have something to tell you yellow." I said. ' What is it Roman? I can already tell its a bit embarrassing, so I won't make you say it out loud.' Her voice echoed inside my head. ' It is... I... l-li-' I couldn't even think it. ' You like me? Not surprised.' Her voice echoed. I sat down next to her. " Try kicking a bit more. It'll help replace for your lack in strength for punching!" She shouted at one of the fighters. She crossed one of her legs. She had guessed that... pretty quickly, and wasn't punching me. That was a good sign. She turned back to me. " So..." I trailed off. She pushed back the orange bangs covering half of my face, and pecked my cheek, before turning back to the battle. " Block a bit more, you can't be attacking 100% of the time." She shouted. What had she just done? " Your surprised. I'm not entirely heartless, you know." She said. " Finally! One of you won!" She shouted at the crowd. " I feel like a bit of combat, what about you?" She asked, and dragged me to the center, some of the grunts looking a bit interested. I grabbed my cane, while she just cracked her knuckles, grabbing her boot all of the sudden, pulling out a long knife. How did she walk in those things? She walked towreds me, and began a traditional battle, blocking hits, and occasionally I would throwing a little explosion every once and a while to spice up the battle, while she would flip over me, just to spite my temper. I could tell she was holding back, but I could tell she was having fun. Eventually I managed to kick her to the ground, knocking the daggers out of her hands, and she smiled. " You have finally learned!" She leaped upwards, and began clapping. She grabbed the daggers from the floor. " Now, would someone be kind enough to escort me to my room?" She asked, and before walking to a tall grunt with red hair, she hugged me. Hugged me. I was left a bit stunned, but jerked my head at two grunts. " Make sure she doesn't leave her room." I yelled, and walked away from the little ring.

Rojos view:

" You can't be serious about liking that guy." I said disbelievingly. " He's handsome, but don't expect it to last long. We'll be out of here by 3:00 in the morning." She said, and smiled. " You know, if you could just manage to get rid of those 2 gaurds, one of them should have the keys to a bullhead. I'll take care of the rest." She explained. Well, she had smarts. " You don't have to wear that mask anymore, in fact, it's quite annoying, plus I don't like talking to myself." She hissed. " It is rather distracting." I replied. " So... whats your semblance?" She asked. " It's flames in a way. I can control the heat around me, so I can make things catch on fire sometimes." I replied. ' Cool.' I heard her voice inside my head. ' Mines this.' Her voice said. " Ah. Well, I believe this is your room." I said. " Do your job at midnight, or rather in a hour." She said, before shutting the door behind her. I wonder what she had in store, but leapt away before the 2 grunts could spot me, waiting for the time to strike. I watched as the two just looked around, and began chatting. I made a motion with my finger up, and laughed to myself as the two looked confused, and began to mess with them, raising and lowering the tempeture. Eventually, I couldn't wait any longer. I leapt down, grabbing the two guards heads and smashing them together. She opened the door, and looked down, grabbing a key. " Can we go now?" I asked. " I'm not even sure if I want to leave. If I decide not to, you take the bullhead back." She leapt up onto a few crates, running and jumping over gaps and crates. I ran after her, and she leapt down, keeping in the darkness. "- Of course I'm using her! If I manage to train her, she could be a valuable ally!" Hissed Torchwick. I looked over to Sitruuna, her eyes filled with hurt, before they turned dark with hate. " Let's go..." I whispered, and grabbed her by the hood of her sweatshirt.

Torchwick:

I turned and noticed a dark shape dart through the darkness. " I'm sorry, but I've got to go." I hissed over the scroll, and ran after the shape.

It darted to a bullhead, and I noticed a red haired man and a white/yellow haired girl being dragged by him. " HEY!" I shouted, and the Bullhead started up, beggining to hover. Sitruuna walked up to the door, hate filled her eyes, and threw a dagger. Was it just me, or was her eyes tearing up? " YELLOW?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted over the bullhead, just barely dodging the blade. " Y-YOU MONSTER!" She screamed, before running back into the bullhead, and Rojo walked into view, his eyes narrowed. " THATS LOW!" He shouted, and made an upward motion with hands. The ground around me began to heat up, before a ring of flames appeared. Another flame person? Rojo walked back into the bullhead, and it finally flew away. I picked up the dagger Sitruuna had thrown, with her name engraved on it. ' Sitruuna Yellow.' It read. The handle was engraved with a fox elbem, that seemed to have nine tails. I heard her voice echoing inside my head. " YOU MONSTER!" It screamed. I hadn't meant what I said over the scroll... I just couldn't show weakness... But there went a girl I would probably never see again. I now hated Rojo... had he talked her into this? The guy was persuasive... I knew what I had to do, but for now, killing Rojo wasn't my main objective, it was following Cinders orders.

Rojo's view:

I walked to the front of the bullhead, and was met with the sight of a crying Sitruuna. " He used me. USED ME!" She cried. " He's a criminal. Don't expect him to be truthful." I said. " Well you could be considered a criminal. Should I trust you?!" She flicked one of the switches to an auto-piolet. " Well, I'm using the dust for a living, NOT TRYING HARD TO WORK WITH A VIOLENT ORGIZATION!" I yelled. " I can't go back to the life I had... I can't." She whispered under her breath. " Being a huntress isn't the life I want anymore..." She hissed. " You have a life outside of the White Fang and Beacon. Torchwicks got nothing on you." I said, trying to calm her down. " I SHOULD KILL HIM!" She screamed. " Don't stoop to his level Sitruuna." I had to grab her and pull her away from the controls to stop her from doing it. " If anything, you could make a living on the streets." I said. She calmed down, and stopped trying to bite my hand. " Okay..." She hissed. " Then what do you think I would be capable of doing?" I smiled. " I've been selling the purified dust from Torchwicks little raid for months now, and there's no sight in losing money. Want to help?" I asked. " I'm not one for thieving, but... I could go for your line of defense." She replied. " Just let me at Torchwick if I ever see that rapscallion again." She hissed. " Okeeeyyyy..." I trailed off. " Where too now?" I asked. " If I'm never going back to Beacon or Haven ever again, I would have to say bye to my friends." She said, and turned back to the cockpit.

Team STARS view:

" You spotted her again?" Tara asked, and leaned forward onto Professor Ozpins desk. " It seems so. She was found at nightclub on the shady side of Vale, one of our students heard about her disappearance, and reported seeing her with Torchwick and a tall red haired man." Ozpin said. " Again with that deranged lunatic?!" She hissed. " Well... it would seem they have an affair." Ozpin said. " Huh?" Azulejo snapped to attention. " AFFAIR?! YOU MEAN SHE LIKES THAT MAN?" Tara screeched. " It would seem so. The student reported seeing her having the same hat as him, and smiling, acting like she was having a good time." Ozpin replied coolly. " I need to sit down..." Azulejo said. " Can we go back to the dorm?" I asked, and looked at Tara. " I-I guess..." She was stuttering. TARA WAS STUTTERING. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? I felt like jumping, celebrating... throwing a party! Tara had finally showed a sign of weakness! " Rosedo..." Azulejo's voice called me back to attention. I spun around. " Can we go?" She asked, making pointing motions with her fingers down the hallway. When we got back to the dorm, Tara opened up the door, and was met with the sight of a red haired man sitting on our windowsill. " WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I screeched, and ran to him, punching him out the window. " Well..." A voice I recognized cam from the leaves of the tree, and a face I knew popped out. " SITRI!" Tara exclaimed, and ran to the window. Car alarms came from below. " I'm okay!" A voice yelled. " You took care of him... but he's fine. In fact, he helped me." Sitruuna said, and grabbed a branch, swinging herself into the dorm. " HEY ROJO? WANT TO PARKOUR BACK UP?!" She yelled, and a few minutes later, the very red haired man I punched out the window was now standing with us in our dorm. " GROUP HUG!" I yelled, and grabbed the three of them, pulling them into a tight circle. " Pluz stahp..." Azulejo wheezed. " Okey!" I exclaimed, and stepped back, and took a good look at Sitruuna. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid, and was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Tara realized she was beaming, and shook herself back to her bossy attitude. " So is it true? You had an affair with Torchwick?!" She questioned. Sitruuna's eyes narrowed, and the red haired man made cut it out motions with his hands. Sitruuna put her hand up to the man. " Rojo, stop." She said, and looked at Tara. " You want to know what I think of that man? I liked him, I will admit, but that dult used me. He used me Tara. I would have stayed... but the deadbeat blew his chance." She hissed. Tara's eyes widened, and I was surprised to. The look on Sitruuna's face was something we'd never seen before. It portrayed rage, and hatred. " I had to drag her away before she did something she would regret." Said... what was his name... Rojo? " But moving on to more current news... I'm not the leader of Team STAR anymore." She said, and looked at Azulejo. " I've realized this isn't the life I wanted, and am going to join Rojo in Vale." She announced. Tara's jaw dropped, while Azulejo just stood there. I took out my scroll, and pointed its camara at us. " #Myfriendisleavingusforeversoshecanstealstuff Selfie!" I exclaimed, and took a picture. " That was definitely not your good side Azul." I said out loud. " Try again?" Sitri asked. " Sure!" I replied, Azul smirked, Tara smiled, and Siruuna made a rock symbol while beaming. I grinned, and took about 10 photos. " No, no, no, no, YES." Tara took my scroll and deleted the photos that weren't perfect. " Um... Are you girls done?" Rojo asked. Oh yeah... He was here... " Don't you have to see Ozpin or something to actually leave?" Azulejo asked. " Why should I? I'm not listening to him anymore, or anyone except this guy for that matter." Sitruuna jerked her thumb at Rojo. She leapt onto the windowsill. " If you guys need anything, you always have my scroll." She prepared to leap out, but Azul grabbed her. " Wait.. Sitruuna... If your going to leave... let's trade weapons. You were always good with the grappling hook, in fact better than me, so here." She grabbed the metal object off her back, and Sitruuna took off the sash she wore all the time, and undid the clasp. " It's a whip. I never use it much, but in crucial situations it's helpful." She said, and activated the grappling hook. " Ready Rojo?" She asked, and fired the grappling hook out the window, leaping from tree to tree. Rojo leaped out the window, and used dust to leap away, following Sitruuna. " Well, that was a thing." I said. " Well... we don't have a leader... so... now what?" Tara asked. I looked at Azul, and grinned. I grabbed a chair, and stepped on top of it, striking a dramatic pose. " TO OZPIN!"

About a month later: Rojo and Sitruuna's view:

Sitruuna was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching the news. Since she had decided to leave her training, she had gotten an apartment, and it was quite a nice place, it's amazing what stolen dust can buy. " It seems Roman finally got caught... I almost feel sorry for the guy" Sitruuna said, and turned her head to Rojo, who was leaning against a wall, looking around at the apartment. " Still gawking at it? It is amazing what stolen dust can buy." She said, and snapped Rojo back to attention. " Well yeah..." He replied. The apartment was fairly expensive, and looking around, you could tell it was. There was a few skylights in the ceiling, and an amazing view over Vale. Sitruuna had insisted on gray, white, black, and pale yellow furniture, and she almost blended in with her surroundings. " Luckily I have a nicer one." He taunted. Sitruuna narrowed her eyes. " Yeah yeah... rub it in." She hissed. " I have to admit though, Roman is a bit creepy without his hat. Just look at the mug shot!" She exclaimed, and pointed at the TV. " They just can't get his nose right!" Rojo replied. " I have to admit though, his hair is a nice color. I think I might get mine dyed to be a color like that." He said. Sitruuna facepalmed. " Please don't." She moaned. " Well than.. Even more of a reason to do so!" Rojo exclaimed, and ran out the door. Sitruuna raced out, and chased him out onto the streets of Vale. " COME BACK HERE!" She screamed. He laughed, and countinued to outrun her by only a few feet, eventually stopping. Sitruuna skid to a stop, and looked like she was about to fall over. " Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She panted. " Relax. I was only running because there's supposed to be a shipment here tonight." He laughed. She looked around, and realized he had led her to the docks. She sighed. " How much is the shipment worth?" She asked. " About 2000 lien. If we managed to scam a few people, maybe 2100." He replied. " Meh. I guess its worth it." Said Sitruuna. She donned a black mask and walked off to the ship, and Rojo did the same alongside her, and eventually boarded the ship, faced by a few crew members. " Yello." Rojo waved. " What are you kids doing here?" Hissed one of the members. " Oh... Nothing special... just a major robbery." Rojo replied, and pulled out a gun from his belt. " Just keep still, while my comrade here takes care of the rest." He grinned. Sitruuna casually walked past a few members, until one launched himself at her. She ducked, and when he landed, she grabbed his leg and threw him off the ship. " Anyone else want to try?" She hissed. " No? Alrighty then. We just made this 10x easier for the both of us." She said, and pulled a crate of dust back to Rojo, and he handed her a bag. She began to fill it, every once in a while stopping to go back to grab another crate. " Are we done here?" She asked, and slung the bag over her shoulder. " I suppose so." Rojo replied. " It's been a fun time, all of you, such a shame we have to go." He said. " Why do you white fang grunts need so much dust?" Asked one of the crew members. Sitruuna pulled out a dagger and held it against his neck. " I'm not a grunt, and I'm afraid not all Faunus are part of the white fang." She hissed, and leapt off the ship. " Catch 'ya later." Said Rojo, before jumping off, running away into the darkness of the night.

End?

Why hello! I guess your reading the authors note! Well, Yes there is going to be a sequel... But the things that are going to happen are for only me to know... MWHAHAHAHAHA (Sorry, I had to). ,


End file.
